10 Things to Do
by animelover1910
Summary: What would Ikuto ask Amu to do if she could do 10, and only 10, things for him? Find out in this random story I came up with! :P The last few chapter are better than the first few... AMUTO WITH SOME RIMAHIKO, KUKAMU, KUTAU, and...UTATO or is it IKUTAU? :P
1. The List

**Lena: Here's the story! Yay!  
**

**Ikuto: You _finally _finished it!  
**

**Lena: Yup! Tee hee, yay! :) I hope you guys like it! And sorry if there are any typos by the way. I'm a newbie!  
**

**Ikuto: Well, it's Amuto right?  
**

**Lena: Did you read the summary?**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**Lena:... T_T I'll do the disclaimer! I (Lena) do not own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Utau: 18**

**Kukai: 17**

**Rima: 16**

**Nagihiko: 16**

* * *

"Why did I have to play that stupid game?" Amu wondered out loud as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

When she woke up this morning, there was a letter on her desk with a list beside it. She had wondered what it was until the events from the day before came to mind. Amu only needed to read the first thing to know what it was.

Truth or Dare was an...Ikuto game and she knew his dares would be something perverted. She couldn't even imagine what the contents were in the list he'd made for her.

She took the letter and started reading it.

_Yo Amu-koi. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be picking you up today at noon and you'll be spending the weekend at my house. And Monday too since its a holiday. Start getting ready since it's probably almost noon and I'm guessing you jut woke up…_

Amu took a glance at the clock: 11:30.

"Geez! Why does he have to know _everything_?" Amu quickly changed and dashed into the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth. She folded the list, stuffed it in her pocket and took out a suitcase, randomly throwing in her clothes and toothbrush and all that stuff. Picking up the suitcase, she ran out her room, almost falling down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm gonna be…" Amu trailed off. She couldn't tell her parents that she would be staying at a guy's house, her dad would freak.

"Yes, we already know. Utau called saying that Ikuto would be picking you up for her sleepover," Midori paused. "Staying for _three_ days, that's a long time. Is it her birthday?"

"No… We just haven't had a girl's night in a long time. We've got, uh, some things to discuss—"

"WAIT! HAVING A BOY DRIVING HER? WHAT IF HE TAKES HER TO HIS HOUSE AND THEY—" Amu's father was interrupted by the doorbell. "AMU!" Amu heard her father's footsteps come from the kitchen towards the front door where she was standing.

Amu opened the door to see Ikuto. He opened his mouth to talk but Amu pointed towards he kitchen, where her father's yelling was heard. He nodded, and Amu reached out a hand to grab her suitcase, but another hand beat hers. She turned around to see Ikuto holding it, already making his way to his car.

"Wait up Ikuto!" She ran after him and when he loaded her stuff into the trunk, he opened the door for Amu. She stepped in and Ikuto got into the drivers seat.

"Ikuto, you're 19 right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ikuto replied as he set the car into gear.

"It's just…you've got your drivers license and everything?"

"What, you don't trust me?" Ikuto stepped on the accelerator.

"Nothing, never mind." Amu looked out the window watching everything speed pass in a blur. She was a little nervous since she thought Ikuto would be paying attention to her, not the road. But now that she thought about it, she _did_ trust Ikuto.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Then, she suddenly felt Ikuto's warm hand on her lap and she instinctively put her hand on his. Amu expected him to start teasing her about this and she slowly pulled her hand away, but Ikuto closed his hand around hers. She could no longer focus on what was outside her window. All she could feel was the warmth of his hand under hers. And surprisingly, Ikuto didn't say a word.

This was obviously the calm before the storm. No matter how much Amu wished it wasn't true, it was.

When they arrived at his apartment, Amu couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Ikuto took his hand away. Her hand suddenly felt very cold.

"So, what's this list for?" She knew the answer, she just wanted to make sure.

"Your punishment. You have to do everything on the list. All ten." He smirked.

"Please tell me this won't be bad," Amu muttered to herself.

Ikuto helped Amu load her stuff into the house and he led her to a room. It was _his _room. It was pretty clean. His bed covers were blue and sheets white. His bookshelf was lined with books and mangas. She saw his black violin case set against the wall, the Dumpty key dangling from it. She immediately reached for her lock necklace. Their charas were gone but they still kept the key and lock. Amu didn't feel right without it and she felt that if she didn't wear it, the connection she felt with Ikuto would be gone.

"Okay, cool room. Now where's mine?" Amu asked.

"This _is _your room."

Amu froze.

"W-W-We're sharing a room?" She stammered. "N-No, you've gotta have a spare room somewhere…" Amu turned around to go but Ikuto hugged her from behind and pulled her back. He sat on his bed making Amu sit on his lap.

Amu's face immediately flushed.

"I-Ikuto? W-What are you doing?"

Ikuto placed his chin on Amu's shoulder, turning so he could whisper in her ear.

"I'm getting you ready for your list."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Amu whimpered.

Ikuto chuckled, getting up and freeing Amu. "I'm getting some water. You've got three days to finish that list, so you should start now." Then he left the room.

Amu took the folded piece of paper from her pocket and read the first thing.

_1. Wear the clothes that I prepared for you. They're in the closet._

Amu looked at her suitcase full of clothing.

_Guess I won't need that anymore…_

Just then, the door opened and Ikuto stepped in carrying a glass of water.

"I-I-Ikuto! Can't you knock? What if I was changing?" Amu yelled at him.

"I need to knock to enter my own room?"

He made a point.

"S-S-Since you're lending the room to a girl, you've got to respect h-her privacy!"

"Not if she's my girlfriend."

"W-Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"Get your clothes…" Ikuto instructed, completely ignoring her last comment. He drank the glass of water.

"Right…" Amu went to a drawer and opened it, grabbing random pieces of clothing. She was just about to walk out the room when she realized that the pieces of clothing she took felt too small to be a shirt or skirt.

_He didn't buy underwear for me too, did he?_

Amu lifted it up and her face flashed a million shades of red. She was staring straight at Ikuto's underwear.

"KYA!" Amu threw the briefs at Ikuto, who caught them with one hand. She saw him smirk.

"If you wanted to see them, you could've just asked me," Ikuto teased.

"Th-That was an accident! Where are my clothes anyway?" Amu asked with a bright red face.

"Can you read?"

Amu grabbed the list that she had set on the bed and read it again.

_Closet, not drawers! Stupid!_

Amu mentally slapped herself.

She ran to the closet, grabbed a hanger with clothes and ran out the room.

Amu found the bathroom pretty easily. She closed the door and locked it. When she was sure there was complete privacy, she took a good look at the clothes she had taken. The first thing she saw was the skirt. It was a Bondi blue colour and its style reminded her of her elementary school uniform. The shirt was white with blue lace lining the bottom and a blue ruffle on the side. But… it was STRAPLESS! Yes, Amu was 16 and all but she didn't want to show that much skin, especially in front of Ikuto.

_At least the skirt's pretty._

Turns out, Amu was wrong. She should've known that Ikuto would get something pervy. Everything looked really pretty, but also revealing. The skirt was way too short. Amu figured that if there were even a slight movement in the air, her panties would show. The shirt was okay though. It was tight at the top and loose at the bottom.

Amu would've been fine wearing this with Rima and Utau but with Ikuto? Alone? She tried to imagine what would happen and shuddered.

Amu took one last look at herself before throwing open the door, revealing Ikuto standing in the doorway. She gave a little yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling on her butt.

"Oww…" Amu looked up to see a wide eyed Ikuto staring down at her. "Don't scare me like that!" She snapped. When Ikuto didn't say anything, and continued to stare, Amu suddenly realized.

It was her skirt.

"IKUTOOOOOO!"

***NOTE*For Amu's shirt in this chapter, just imagine Karen's **

**(from Mermaid Melody) idol dress. If you don't know the show Mermaid Melody, then just search it up on Google Images. **

**Or look on my profile. I'll try to have a picture up.**

* * *

**Lena: That's the first chapter! Can't wait for the next one!  
**

**Ikuto: *Still staring at Amu*  
**

**Amu: *Quickly gets up* Why did you have to end it with me on the ground!  
**

**Lena: I actually don't know...  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: ...  
**

**Lena: I'm doing all the work this time: Please R&R! Oh, and if there were any mistakes, please tell me!  
**


	2. Brain Freeze

**Lena: Well, here's the next chapter! I wonder what else Ikuto asks for? Will he be mean and ask for... what shouldn't be named right now?**

**Amu: *Whimpers* P-Please tell me that's not...  
**

**Lena: Don't worry, I don't write... that...  
**

**Amu: *Sigh of relief*  
**

**Ikuto: Awww... Lena you're no fun!  
**

**Lena: Would it help to tell you that I'm only... well younger than _you_  
**

**Ikuto: You don't sound young...  
**

**Lena: I said I was _younger_ than you, not young! Anyways DISCLAIMER PLEASE!  
**

**Amu: Lena doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way possible!**

* * *

Amu gave Ikuto a good whack on the back of the head after what had happened.

Now she was in his room, again, reading the second thing on the list while he was rubbing the back of his head.

_2. You gotta show a lot of PDA towards me outside. _

Amu rolled her eyes and sighed. "C'mon, let's go outside." She took Ikuto by the hand and dragged him out.

Amu didn't think about this as something done by force, she was actually a little happy about this. She could show full affection to him outside and he wouldn't tease her about anything. She'd never admit this to him but she actually, sorta, maybe liked him a tiny, tiny, _tiny_ bit…

Amu grabbed onto Ikuto's arm and started to talk.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Amu asked.

"There's a park somewhere near here, and it's got an ice cream stand there too." Ikuto shielded his eyes against the bright summer sun. "It's over there." Ikuto pointed straight ahead.

"We're getting ice cream! Yes!" Ikuto chuckled at Amu's childish response. "Let's go!" She exclaimed with a cheery tone as she grabbed Ikuto's hand and they walked a little faster.

Amu saw Ikuto smirk and decided to stop her too real looking affection for a while so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Are you happy now?" Amu tried her best to sound irritated.

All he did was tighten his hand around hers.

They turned on the path into the park where they saw an enormous fountain in the middle. Water sprayed out of the phoenix's mouth, glistening in the sunlight. There were benches everywhere, but only a few people were there. An ice cream stand stood off to the side, but was easily spotted by Amu, since that was the only thing she was looking for.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Ikuto suggested.

"One chocolate ice cream please," Ikuto and Amu both said at the same time, causing Amu to blush. The man serving the ice cream smiled and handed them their choices, taking the cash Ikuto handed to him.

The two found a bench to sit and Amu started to eat her ice cream, licking the sides first to make sure that it wouldn't drip.

"Oh, careful…" Ikuto leaned over and licked the one part that Amu missed. Amu was sure he was smirking.

"You too." Amu leaned over and did the same.

They ate their ice cream in silence, facing each other. Amu was hesitant to lick the spot where Ikuto had licked but soon, she had forgotten where it was.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Amu yelled after she had ate her last, large, scoop of ice cream all at once. "My head…" Amu moaned out in pain. She put her forehead on Ikuto's chest while gripping her head, her empty cone falling to the ground.

Amu felt Ikuto place a hand on her head and the other on her chin, tilting her head up. The brain freeze was forgotten and Amu looked up into his deep blue eyes. She found herself lost in them and leaned up towards his lips. She saw his face get closer and closer until she felt his warm lips press onto hers. It seemed to trigger something inside her and Amu closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Amu unconsciously let her tongue slip out her mouth and lick Ikuto's bottom lip.

_What am I doing?_

Amu had never done anything like this. Sure she kissed Ikuto a few times but _this_? Two words screamed at her: FRENCH KISS! Amu panicked and just before Ikuto opened his mouth, Amu pulled away.

"Uh… so… why don't we go-"

Amu was stopped by Ikuto's lips on hers. Her eyes widened but soon relaxed and they closed. Ikuto seemed to understand that she wasn't ready and they kept it safe.

They kissed for so long that Amu wondered why she didn't suffocate. They were now walking back home, with Amu snuggling onto Ikuto's arm because it was cold. She tried to forget the fact that her shirt was strapless and she was practically sandwiching her chest on Ikuto's arm.

"Um… thanks for the ice cream Ikuto," Amu said in a small voice, breaking the silence.

"Thanks for that kiss," Ikuto replied. Seeing her blush, he smirked.

They got to the apartment and the elevator doors hissed open. Ikuto pressed the button for floor 19. When the doors slid closed, Amu took Ikuto's hand, entwining their fingers. With her other hand, she played with the edge of her shirt.

"Ikuto…"

Ikuto turned to Amu and she stood on her tippy toes, giving Ikuto a quick kiss on the lips.

"I liked today. We should do that again soon," Amu blurted before she could stop herself. She felt her face flush a light pink as she looked away.

Ikuto smirked at her.

_"He's being so quiet…"_ Amu thought, slightly wary of what he could be planning.

The elevator reached their floor and they stepped out, still hand in hand. Ikuto stopped in front of the door to his apartment and turned to Amu. He leaned down and she thought that he was going kiss her again, but his lips went to her ear.

"Either you're a _really_ good actress, or you just like me that much," he whispered. "I don't think it's an act anymore…or that it was at all."

Amu's face flushed tomato red for the fourth time that afternoon. She'd completely forgotten about the list. It said PDA, which meant _Public_ Display of Affection. Amu's thoughts went to the elevator. That _wasn't _public. Did Ikuto notice?

"Y-Your first guess was right," Amu stuttered out before opening the door and speeding inside. She heard Ikuto chuckle.

Amu ran into Ikuto's, now also hers, room and flopped down on the bed, breathing heavily. Amu noticed her tank top was a little loose and was beginning to fall. Ikuto chose that moment to walk in and Amu quickly pulled her shirt up. She wasn't sure if he noticed or not since he just kept on staring at her and sat down next to her.

"S-So…" _Why am I nervous? _"I better get to the next thing—

Ikuto pulled her into a kiss. This was their _fourth_ time kissing that day but Amu could never get used to it. Feeling his soft lips on hers was always a shock and it seemed like her first kiss with him every time.

Amu would always feel a little sad when she remembered her first kiss with Ikuto wasn't her _first_, but she wished it was. It just _had _to be Tadase. Her first kiss felt weird and a little gross. She wasn't sure if it was just with the wrong person, or that Tadase was a bad kisser, but she didn't want to kiss anyone after that. He totally gave her a horrible experience of kissing. Her second one was amazing though. And it was from the same person she was kissing now.

"Push me away if you want to," Ikuto mumbled between their kiss and his mouth formed into a smirk.

Great. He even teased her while they were kissing. Just great.

Amu didn't want to, but she decided to pull away, just to irritate Ikuto.

"Who said you could kiss me?"

"I did," Ikuto replied. When Amu stared at him blankly, Ikuto sighed and gestured to her pocket, where her list was.

Amu took the piece of paper out and read it.

_3. Give me the privilege of kissing you until you're done with the list and the privilege of not needing to respect your privacy._

"That's cheating! You put two in one!" Amu whined.

"You have to do it."

"F-Fine." Amu pouted.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get it!" Amu was eager to get out of sight from Ikuto.

The doorbell rang again, and again, like the visitor was furiously pressing the button.

Amu swung the door open to see a mess of blond curls, looking down to see Rima. She was dressed rather fancily, in a short red dress with ruffles and black heels, and Amu could see makeup on her face as well.

"We're going to a party! C'mon we're gonna be late!" Rima scanned Amu's clothes, from her tank to her skirt. "Hurry and get changed! IKUTO! Give Amu her dress!"

"Wha…" Amu muttered a stupid response.

"Rima, stay on the couch. Amu, come with me," Ikuto ordered, coming from the hall. He grabbed Amu by the arm and dragged her in their room.

"Here's your dress," Ikuto told her, tossing it over to her from the closet.

"You didn't say anything about going to a party," Amu muttered, examining the dress. It was a simple black dress, thankfully, longer than the skirt Amu was wearing. Rhinestones lined the neckline.

"I was about to tell you."

"Well get out so I can cha—" Amu suddenly remembered the list. Crap, he didn't have to leave. "Never mind…"

Amu faced the wall and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She had faced the wall hoping it would be less embarrassing and easier to forget that Ikuto was there but her cheeks were still flaming. Amu then _very_ hesitantly took off her skirt. She couldn't ignore the fact that she and Ikuto were alone in a room and she was half naked. And her bra was strapless! Why was _she_ stuck with that hentai?

While reaching for her dress, Amu felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders, pulling her closer to their owner. She felt Ikuto slide one of his hands down her arm, wrapping it around her bare waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Amu's burning cheeks reddened even more as she panicked and tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held her even tighter. When she finally gave up on escaping him, Ikuto put his other hand on her chin, tilting her head to look at his face. He then lowered his soft lips onto hers.

* * *

**Lena: Ohhhhhhh, what happens next! It ends in a kiss! Oh and there's the party!  
**

**Ikuto: Parties have alcohol right?  
**

**Amu: W-W-What! I'm only 16...  
**

**Ikuto: Its okay to get drunk once in a while...  
**

**Amu: NO! It is ABSOLUTELY _NOT_ OKAY!  
**

**Lena: Oh, and I found myself a beta! Yay!  
**

**Ikuto: Hooray...  
**

**Lena: I loooove your enthusiasm...  
**

**Ikuto: Ha... thanks... And hurry up and update!  
**

**Lena: Okay, Okay, I got it...  
**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**Lena: Oh, and I think there's a little too much kissing... I'll try to stop that from now on :)**

* * *

**COMMENT FROM BETA  
**

**ElementKitsune: I don't know how she comes up with this stuff, and I hope Lena doesn't go too overboard with Amuto, but she probably will. *sigh* I'm Lena's beta.**


	3. Kissing in Heaven

**Lena: Here's chapter 3!**

**Ikuto: Finally! Did you make any _exciting_ things happen at the party? *smirk*  
**

**Amu: I-Ikuto! D-Don't think like that! I-I would n-never...  
**

**Ikuto: You know your stuttering means your lying Amu-koi?  
**

**Amu: S-Still... i-its the truth!  
**

**Ikuto: I'll show you the truth... (pulls Amu close and kisses her)  
**

**Lena: Get a room! (Looks away)  
**

**Ikuto: That's actually a good idea...  
**

**Amu: N-No Ikuto! B-Behave!  
**

**Lena: Speaking of... you two _do _get to be alone in a room for awhile in this chapter...  
**

**Amu: WHAT!  
**

**Lena: Disclaimer please...  
**

**Ikuto: Lena doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**

* * *

Amu was completely caught in the moment and she forgot about everything. All she could feel was Ikuto's warm lips moving against hers and the only thing she could smell was the faint scent of soap Ikuto carried. Lost in his embrace, Amu grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Soon she felt the hand that was on her waist slowly move up. It got to her bra and…wait. Her _bra_?

Amu suddenly remembered she was half nude and pushed Ikuto away. He stumbled and fell onto his bed.

"Meanie…" Ikuto pouted in a childish way.

"Ikuto! Can't you tell that I'm only…" Amu looked down at herself, noticing that she was showing a lot more than she was when she was facing the wall. She quickly turned around to hide her rapidly forming blush and to keep her modesty. "J-Just let me get changed."

Once Amu got her dress on she stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. It looked stunning on her and as long as she didn't jump around too much, it would cover her decently.

"That dress looks sexy on you, but I prefer less."

Amu whirled around to be face to face with Ikuto. She felt herself being immediately captured by his mesmerizing eyes, getting lost in those twin oceans. They locked their gaze and now Amu couldn't look away. She felt herself being drawn to him and she _really _wanted him to kiss her again. She was so close, close enough that with a small movement, she could kiss him. Just when their lips were about to touch, a loud bang on the door caused Amu to jump away.

"AMU! IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?" Rima angrily shouted from the other side of the door. "WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, SAVE IT FOR THE PARTY! _WE'RE LATE!_"

"Uh… sorry! We're coming!" Amu called back.

When Amu reached for the handle to the door, Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ikuto, we need to go," Amu said without turning around.

"Yeah, I'm just telling you to make sure to check the list at the party."

"'Kay then…" Amu found the list and stuffed it in her shoe.

* * *

Turns out Kukai was the host of the party. He greeted them at the door with a goofy grin and Nagihiko stepped out from behind him. Taking Rima's hand, he whispered something in her ear and dragged her inside.

Amu and Ikuto had just gotten in when Utau ran up and attacked Ikuto in a hug.

"Ikuto! You're late!" Utau whined, still clinging onto him.

Amu couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. One thing was screaming on her mind: GET AWAY FROM MY IKUTO! Wait, _my_ Ikuto? Amu shook her head and stuffed that thought somewhere so she could deal with it later.

"Uhhh… Utau? How 'bout we go get some drinks?"

"Sure!" Amu was overjoyed to see Utau step away from him.

"Amu, I didn't know you drank," Ikuto teased and Amu suddenly realized that there was only alcohol provided.

"Oh…um…" Amu changed the subject, "Why does Kukai have alcohol? He's under age, isn't he?'

"Don't ask me," Utau replied. "Speaking of… where is he anyways?" Utau leaned closer to Ikuto.

"I think he's over there." Amu pointed in a random direction, struggling not to snap. She was getting too close to him…

"Wait, Utau. I need to talk to you." Ikuto grabbed Utau's shoulder. "Amu, wait one sec'…" A smirk appeared on his features.

"He's up to something…" Amu concluded under her breath. "If he's trying to make me jealous…"

Amu decided to go find Kukai while Ikuto led Utau into another room. If he was going to be like that, then so will she.

"Hi Kukai!" Amu exclaimed when she found him.

"Oh, hi Hinamori. Do you know where Utau is?" Kukai looked around.

"She's with Ikuto somewhere…"

"Oh…" Kukai's features held envy. He was always worried if Utau hadn't gotten over her crush on Ikuto so he usually never left them alone together. "Well if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her…"

"Wait, I think they're over there." Amu grabbed Kukai's hand and led him to the kitchen. Utau was just walking out.

"Oh, there you are Ku…" Utau froze staring at them. Kukai's gaze followed hers to his and Amu's joined hands and blushed, quickly pulling away.

Kukai cleared his throat.

"Well, let's go Utau…"

Once they left, Amu went in the kitchen to find Ikuto leaning on the counter, as if he was waiting for her.

"So… what were you guys talking about?" Amu asked, afraid of the answer.

"If I was going to tell you, why would I take her somewhere private?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Amu walked closer, leaning towards him the same way Utau had done. "Just curious." She had no idea what she was doing. Ikuto _didn't _love Utau. Why was she making such a big deal out of this?

Ikuto stepped away and Amu followed him. He stepped away again and Amu stopped.

"Why are you moving away? Utau did that to you, didn't she? Why didn't you step away from her?" Questions seemed to be spilling out of Amu's mouth; she had no control over it.

"Oh, were you jealous?" Ikuto smirked and Amu suddenly realized he only did that to tease her. She muttered a quiet denial and was about to leave, but she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her waist. Ikuto pulled her towards him so that her back was pressed firmly on his chest.

"We can get as close as you want Amu-_koi_," Ikuto purred seductively.

"L-L-Let go o-of me I-I-IKUTO!" Amu forced out. She actually just wanted him to keep holding her, but she hoped she sounded convincing.

Surprisingly, he obeyed.

"Make sure to check that list of yours and come to Kukai's room. We've already got a bottle."

_Bottle?_

Amu quickly pulled of her shoe and took the list, almost ripping it.

_4. Play 7 Minutes in Heaven with me (and everyone else). You're my partner._

"7 minutes in heaven?" Amu asked herself nervously. She hesitantly walked out and down the hall, into Kukai's room.

Everyone was already in pairs, sitting in a circle. Rima was sitting beside Nagihiko, Kukai beside Utau, and Ikuto was alone…so was Tadase. There was a girl with blonde hair whom she remembered was named Lulu with a red haired boy she didn't recognize. Two other pairs were there. There seemed to be a group of girls near Ikuto, each asking him if they could be his partner.

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase had started calling her Hinamori-san ever since she rejected him and confirmed her relationship with Ikuto. "Whose partner are you?"

"She's mine…" Ikuto stood up and took Amu's hand.

"Ikuto! Why are you going for someone so young?" One of his _fangirls_ whined. She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her chest, as if trying to lure him to her. "You'd be better with girls your age."

Ikuto ignored her as he and Amu sat down. Soon, the fangirls and Tadase left and Amu sighed in relief.

"Um… so _how _do you play?" Amu asked nervously.

"Somebody spins a bottle. Whichever two people the bottle points to has to go in a dark room for 7 minutes," Rima explained. "You can do anything you want." She smirked.

"Okay, so… who's gonna spin?" Kukai asked. "Wait… ignore what I said. I'll spin!"

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Lulu and her partner. Both of them smiled and walked into another room. Kukai pulled out a stopwatch and started timing 7 minutes.

"So…what's the point of this game?" Amu whispered to Ikuto.

"I'll show you when it's our turn." He smirked.

They suddenly heard moans coming from the room next door and Amu blushed. She looked around the room, her gaze landing on everything _but _Ikuto and the door.

"TIME'S UP!" Kukai eventually yelled.

Lulu and her boyfriend walked into the room a few seconds later, both breathing heavily. They avoided everyone's gaze while Lulu took the bottle and spun it. It slowed to a stop…pointing at Amu and Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked and pulled Amu up.

"Let's go," He whispered in her ear.

Amu had a strange sense of déjà vu when Ikuto picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the other room. He closed the door behind them and faced Amu.

"We only have 7 minutes so we gotta make this quick." Ikuto walked to Amu and pinned her against the wall. Amu turned her head to the side, avoiding Ikuto's gaze but he trailed kisses down her neck.

"W-What…are…we going…to do?" Amu managed to ask as Ikuto continued to kiss her, his soft lips moving up to her ear.

Ikuto ignored her. He continued to plant kisses on her skin, across her cheek and he got to her lips. The two shared a passionate kiss in those 7 minutes, occasionally pulling away to breathe. Amu tangled her fingers into his silky blue hair while Ikuto played with the hem of her dress with one hand and the other was pressed on her back.

The two were so engaged in the kiss that they didn't hear Kukai shout for time up. It was only when he started banging on the door that the two broke apart. Breathing heavily, Amu walked to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard Ikuto's husky voice at her ear.

"We went the easy way. Others do a lot more than we just did."

And the game continued. Rima and Nagihiko got a turn and Kukai and Utau did too. Amu and Ikuto were picked again and they continued from where they left off. It was the second time when Amu knew, Ikuto _was _responsible and he wouldn't do anything to Amu that went over and above kissing. Kissing was their limit.

The game came to an end when one of the couples wouldn't come out of the room. Eventually, everyone left and went to do their own thing. Ikuto said he was going to get a drink so Amu was waiting for him. She wasn't at drinking age yet so she went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

Suddenly, Amu remembered the list. This would be a good time to check it. She took the slip of paper out of her shoe.

_5. Kiss me._

Wow...

Amu thought. This was easy.

_All I have to do is kiss him... maybe he ran out of ideas! Wait..._

There was more to it...Crap.

Amu read the little words under it.

_If I'm drunk when you read this, you have to do what I ask for until it's over._

Amu heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Ikuto, empty beer bottle in hand.

Perfect timing.

He was swaying like he was...

"H-H-He's definitely _not _drunk..." Amu reassured herself.

Ikuto suddenly started laughing crazily. He took Amu's arm and dragged her into the living room.

"HEY! EVERRYYONEEE! LOOOK AT MYYYY GUUURLFRIEND! HOT… RIGHT?" Ikuto shouted while pointing at Amu. A very noticeable blush appeared across her face, inventing new shades of red.

He soon lost his balance and fell onto one of the couches. Attention was given to him for a few seconds but then everyone lost interest.

"D-Definitely not drunk..." Amu didn't want to do this...

* * *

**Lena: Ohhhh! I wonder what Ikuto's gonna say?**

**Amu: I hope he ask for anything weird... he doesn't, right?  
**

**Lena: That question will not be answered...  
**

**Amu: Uhh... does that mean...?  
**

**Lena: Where's Ikuto?  
**

**Amu: Not here right now... still drunk...  
**

**Lena: Oh! Well, I hope he comes back!  
**

**Amu: I hope he doesn't...  
**

**Lena: Liar...  
**

**Amu: I-I am not! I-I-I _really_ d-don't like him!  
**

**Lena: _Sure... _Anyways, please R&R!  
**

**Ikuto: Amu... come overrrrr here!  
**

**Amu: IKUTO!  
**

**Lena: You have to go...  
**

**Amu: Crap...  
**

* * *

***COMMENT FROM BETA*  
**

**Poor Amu, Lena and Ikuto are evil. - ElementKitsune  
**


	4. Listen to the Drunk Guy

**Lena: Chapter 4 is here! **

**Ikuto: Yeah... its late! Lena will work faster next chapter...right? *Gives Lena death glare* **

**Lena: Y-Yeah... I-I'll try t-to update in about 3 d-days...AHHH ****STUPID STUTTERING! ****I'm turning into Amu! No offense...**

**Amu: Offense taken...  
**

**Lena: Well, this chapter's sorta short... and not one of my best chapters...**

**Ikuto: And it took you _that_ long to update?**

**Lena: I had homework!**

**Ikuto: Suuuure... .**

**Lena: Well, disclaimer please!**

**Amu and Ikuto: ...**

**Lena: No one...?**

**Amu: You've upset us both...**

**Lena: T_T Lazy people... I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!**

* * *

**COMMENT FROM BETA  
**

**This is a comment that better make it to the top, Lena-baka and I would like you to know that we don't take certain things in this chapter lightly, EK out.**

**Lena: BAKA?!**

* * *

"Um… Ikuto?" Amu asked nervously.

He didn't respond, just continued to stare around the room, like he didn't hear her. Amu hesitantly walked to where he was sitting.

"Ik—

Ikuto's head snapped towards her, causing the girl to jump at the sudden movement. When he saw her, his mouth formed into a grin…a _grin_! It was one of those goofy grins Kukai always had on. He was definitely drunk…or Kukai and him had body switched. But that was as unlikely as Tadase actually becoming a king.

"Amu-chan… come o'er 'ere…" Ikuto slurred, patting the spot next to him.

The lust filling Ikuto's eyes had Amu panic and she ran, knowing that Ikuto couldn't catch up to her in his drunken state. Her legs brought her to the hallway. She smoothed down her dress and pressed her back against the wall while taking deep breaths.

_Why did I run?_

Closing her golden eyes, she started to push away her worries, but they just came rushing back. She kept on thinking that he would ask her to do…unnecessary things. Sure he was responsible, usually, but he was buzzed. Which meant all of his responsibility disappeared to the back of his mind where he couldn't find it and he could hardly think, and definitely not clearly.

Wait… he could hardly think…

She realized something. Ikuto could hardly think, so he probably wouldn't remember the list. His request would've been forgotten…so Amu didn't need to listen to him while he was like this!

"Yes!" Amu exclaimed to herself, happy with her discovery. With her energy back, she peeled herself from the wall and started to go back to the party.

Just then, two hands came to her waist, pulling her back.

_And, how many times has this happened?_

"Ikuto…let go," Amu said firmly and, surprisingly, more firmly than she usually would have.

This didn't feel like Ikuto. His grip was much softer and hands were more careful, as if he was afraid he would hurt her. His usual touch would've led her to being nervous and she'd have to resist the urge to turn around and kiss him. Now his arms felt possessive and rough. Maybe being drunk changed him; at least she hoped it was just the alcohol.

A hand came to the bottom of her dress, pulling it up and slowly making its way under.

"IKUTO! STOP!" Amu pulled herself out of his grasp and turned to face him. She was expecting a mess of silky blue hair but she saw spiky black hair instead.

Amu took one look at him, and knew he was wasted. The stench of alcohol clung to this boy's clothes and he could hardly keep himself standing. She turned to run but he grabbed her arm.

"Wherrre do youuu think yourrr goinnn preetttyy…? He slurred.

He started to drag her to one of the spare bedrooms. Amu kicked and thrashed but her soon-to-be rapist's grip only got tighter.

"LET GO!" Amu screamed, using all of her strength to pull her body from his grip, frightened with tears leaking out of her eyes, knowing what was going to happen. She couldn't help but imagine Ikuto coming to her rescue, like a prince saving his princess. But he was also drunk, and she doubted he would be any help.

Fortunately, he proved her wrong.

"Step away from her…" Ikuto said in a voice so threatening, controlled and laced with intent to harm that Amu would've thought that he wasn't drunk if she didn't look at him carefully. He was still swaying a little and didn't have his normal balance when he walked.

When Amu was busy staring at Ikuto, the raven-haired boy managed to grab her arm again, making Ikuto more furious than ever.

"I said… let…go," Ikuto hissed. When the boy didn't move, Ikuto stalked up to him, with some difficulty, and landed a strong left hook right in the eye. The boy winced but didn't make a sound. Letting go of Amu, he tried to give Ikuto a black eye. Ikuto sidestepped his attacker's sloppy punch easily, with his lack of aim.

Amu's fear slowly melted away as she watched the two fight. Two drunken guys fighting was…almost funny and Amu's lips twitched into a smile, but only because Ikuto was winning. Even if he was drunk, he seemed to have himself controlled, in a way, and easily danced around the boy's attacks.

Soon, the stranger couldn't control himself anymore and fell to the ground. Ikuto turned to Amu and smiled in satisfaction.

Forgetting he was drunk—no, _because _he was drunk (or he'd definitely start teasing her)— Amu ran up to Ikuto and attacked him in a hug. He swayed a little at the impact but didn't fall. Slowly, and hesitantly, he brought his arms up and hugged her back.

She had almost been raped. It wasn't something to be taken lightly but one other thought in her mind was louder. Ikuto came to save her, as her prince charming, though maybe that was a little overboard. But hey, all girls dreamt of theirs and hers was right here, in her arms. The point was that he came to save her, even when he was drunk off his ass. The thought made Amu smile.

Ikuto was the first to pull back.

"Amu...kiss me?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah…what'd I just say?" Amu sweat dropped. He was still drunk…

"O-Oh, nothi—

"You have to kiss him Amu…" A familiar voice came from down the hall.

"Wha…?"

"The list…don't you remember?" Utau walked towards Amu, her mouth curved into the famous Tsukiyomi smirk. "Don't be so naïve, did you think that Ikuto wouldn't think this through?"

_Um yes…_

"Well, I'm here to make sure you don't cheat!" Utau placed a hand on her hip and waved away Amu's unspoken question. "Don't worry, I'll leave you two alone…" and after the short little notice, she walked away leaving Amu and Ikuto standing in silence.

"Oh, now I remember: Kiss me Amu," Ikuto said as if Utau hadn't _just_ been there.

He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned down, capturing her lips.

It puzzled Amu that even when Ikuto was drunk and the complete opposite of what he usually was his kiss was still the same, slow and affectionate. Their lips still moved in perfect sync, as if they were one being, and lingered on one another's like they didn't want to part. In that kiss, Amu knew that Ikuto truly loved her. His feelings for her would always stay the same, no matter what.

They pulled apart and Amu clung onto him, catching her breath. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and his breath brushed the top of her head.

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets go get some drinks." And the beautiful moment was ruined.

"No! You're not getting anymore alcohol!" Amu protested, pulling away and looking at him.

"Amu…" Ikuto whined. "C'mon, just one glass."

"Uh…" _Shoot, I have to listen to him! _"Okay, fine. Let's go." Amu took Ikuto's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Amu…stop." She did, turning around to face Ikuto.

His handsome features held confusion for a minute, then his mouth formed into a smirk, like he just realized something.

_I guess his smirk would always stay the same too…_

"Kiss me Amu," Ikuto said, testing something out.

Amu did, with no choice. It was a quick one though, since Ikuto pulled away.

"I get it now…" he pulled Amu in for a hug. "You have to do everything I say, don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

_His perverted-ness didn't go away either…_

"Well, since I have control over you, let's start by getting some drinks… shall we?"

Amu sighed. "I'm sixteen Ikuto…"

"Kukai's only seventeen," he countered.

"Kukai's a guy…"

"What difference does that make?"

"A whole lot." Amu shook her head.

"Fine then," Ikuto gave in. "Come." Ikuto led her into one of the empty rooms.

The rest of the night was filled with more perverted comments from Ikuto and a bit of affection here and there. It was only when the party was over that Amu realized Ikuto hadn't slurred a sentence for the last half of the night…

The pervert was sober!

* * *

**Ikuto: Ha! Nice ending Lena!**

**Lena: You're not mad at me anymore?**

**Amu: I still am! He wasn't drunk for the last half! And I _still _had to obey him!**

**Lena: Well, that's the point! Shows how naive you are! :P**

**Amu: *Clip turns into a crown* IKUTO! GET HER!**

**Ikuto: Whatever you say Amu...**

**Lena: W-W-WHAT!?**

**Ikuto: *Chases after Lena and ties her up in a chair***

**Lena: M-MEANIE! Amu! Don't use him like that!  
**

**Amu: I think we should gag her too... Nobody insults me!  
**

**Ikuto: You're evil Amu... *Kisses her***

**Lena: Too evil... T_T**

**Amu: THAT'S IT! GAG HER IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: *Gags Lena* Well, please R&R!**

**Amu: Or this is gonna happen to you! *Shows everyone Lena* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO ME EVERYONE! OR FEEL MY WRATH!  
**

**Ikuto: You're turning into Tadase...**

**Kiseki: *Quietly sneaking away...***


	5. Cotton Candy Affection

**Lena: OMG OMG OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORR-**

**Ikuto: LENA!**

**Lena: As I said... I'm REALLLLLLLLY sorry...**

**Ikuto: You said 3 DAYS! THREE DAYS! **

**Lena: I-I had h-homeowork a-and yeah... P-Plus, this is a really l-long chapter...**

**Amu: Calm down Ikuto... it's only been like-**

**Ikuto: OVER 10 DAYS! *Chases Lena***

**Lena: S-Stop!**

**Amu: *Holding Ikuto back* Hey Ikuto... don't worry. *Kisses him***

**Ikuto: Okay, okay... *Kisses Amu***

**Lena: Th-Thank you Amu! I promise to work faster next time...**

**Ikuto: I don't believe you T_T**

**Lena: W-Well, I'll TRY**

**Ikuto: We're leaving right now... *Picks Amu up and leaves***

**Lena: *Sigh*... Well, I don't own Shugo Chara in any way! :) **

* * *

**COMMENT FROM BETA**

**ElementKitsune: You know Lena, you should be nice to Amu and yes I said Baka, or did you forget how to read? Ikuto, don't kill/injure/maim/torture Lena, that's my job, especially when I'm angry and she deserves it. Amu, two words: Good Luck!**

**Lena: EK, your mean... :3**

* * *

Amu opened her golden eyes. Everything seemed blurry at first, so Ikuto looked like random blotches of blue and a peachy skin colour. Her senses slowly started to return and she felt a hand stroking her rosy hair. When her vision sharpened, she found herself staring into a _bare_ chest.

_Please tell me his bottom half isn't nude…_

She shouldn't have looked up, but she did and found herself trapped in the two hypnotizing navy pools she called eyes. They held a mocking gaze that only she would notice.

So, he watched her sleep—nothing wrong with that.

But there _was _something wrong with it. What if she was sleep talking? And even if she didn't, someone watching you sleep was just creepy.

Amu suddenly had a flashback.

~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~

_"Do you know even know what 'pervert' means?"_

"_O-Of course I know what it means!" Amu crossed her arms across her chest. Her face was almost as pink as her hair._

"_Really? Do you know what a _real _pervert is like?" Ikuto questioned._

"_Eh? A real pervert?" Amu repeated._

"_Yeah." Ikuto leaned closer to her and whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "When people are sleeping… they lie there staring and grinning at you the whole night— people like you."_

_Amu took a moment to process what he just said._

"_N-No! I totally wasn't grinning!" Amu insisted, blush forming across her cheeks._

"_Eh? So you _were _staring?" Ikuto pointed out, pleased with himself._

~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

That happened two years ago, when Ikuto had been camping out in her room because of Easter. He hadn't really changed since then. Still doing perverted things to her, twisting her words so he could tease her—but he became even _more _perverted over the years.

Taking a deep breath, and inhaling Ikuto's soapy scent, Amu spoke her thoughts. "Getting me back?"

"Huh?"

"For what I did two years ago," she explained. "You said _I_ was the pervert at that time. Look who's doing it now."

Amu thought the line was pretty smart and would shut Ikuto up but, _of course_, he thought of something to say.

"I wasn't the one snuggling into your _bare _chest," Ikuto countered.

_Why do all the words that come out of his mouth have to make_ sense_!_

"Y-Yeah, well…" Amu thought of a good comeback but nothing came to her that Ikuto wouldn't beat. Giving up, she turned so she was facing the side _away _from Ikuto. She heard a quiet chuckle, then he went silent. The only sound in the room was their steady breathing.

Amu suddenly noticed that Ikuto's hand was still on her head, stroking her hair. She made no move to brush him off. His hand moved swiftly and the sensation was… relaxing. She was about to drift off again when a hand came around her, where her rib cage was, in other words: right under her breasts. Pulling her against his chest, he lowered his head so she could see him.

Amu didn't know if it was those mesmerizing sapphires, the way his silky navy hair fell around his handsome face and tickled her cheek, the warmth his chest gave off against her back, or just his natural hotness that made her turn towards him and pull him in for a long, deep kiss.

He didn't seem shocked at all.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed their bodies as close as possible. Her fingers were tangled in his soft hair.

_I could get used to this—a kiss in the morning to really wake you up._

It surprised Amu that she was already thinking of staying at his house for a long time.

_There's only one more morning that's gonna be like this…_

Their kiss came to an end and their limbs were in a tangled mess, you could hardly tell their owners. Amu's head was resting on his chest.

Ikuto tugged on a strand of her hair and she looked up. He gave her another quick kiss on the lips before closing his eyes. Smiling lovingly at him, she snuggled closer, taking in his warmth.

This was perfect, actually. Ikuto hadn't teased her at all for her actions after the kiss.

_If only, _Amu thought, _he could be like this all the time. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?_

Amu didn't want to get up, she knew she had to at some point of the day, but just thinking of getting out of this warmth made her shiver. This was just too comfortable. She took a glance at the clock: 9:28. That wasn't too late. She could always take a shower at, like 10 or something. She'd get up when Ikuto got—

Ikuto could walk in on her showering at anytime, couldn't he?

She wouldn't take the risk.

Amu needed to be careful and take it when he was still sleeping. She snuck a glace at him. His eyes were closed, heavy breathing…he was sleeping. Amu pretended to turn in her sleep and faced the edge of the bed. Staying still for a few minutes, and breathing heavily, she made sure Ikuto hadn't woken up from her shifting. Amu slowly flipped the covers and swung her legs so they were touching the floor. Cold air hit her and she was struggling not to crawl back under the covers with Ikuto. Careful not to cause too much movement and sound, she got up, making her way to the door.

Suddenly, Ikuto's hand shot out grabbing Amu's wrist. He pulled her back with such force that she fell backwards on the mattress right on her butt. Still lying down, Ikuto snaked his arms around her waist, burying his face into her back.

"Where were you going Amu-koi?" He mumbled into her back. She felt his warm breath spread across her skin.

"Bathroom," Amu lied. "Let go Ikuto, or I'm gonna…" She didn't want to finish the sentence, even if she was lying.

"Or you're gonna what?" Ikuto asked with (obvious) fake clueless-ness.

As her answer, Amu squirmed in his arms, trying to pull away, but he kept a strong grip on her.

It was funny how just the warmth of Ikuto's arms and breath could spread through her whole body like a heat wave. His body heat pushed away all the cold air that got to her—he was like a furnace.

Ikuto sat up and pulled Amu closer to him so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest and she was sitting between his legs.

_Th-This position…_

Amu was glad her back was to him because a tomato-red blush was rapidly forming across her cheeks.

Ikuto's heartbeat could be felt through the fabric of her shirt and his body heat easily seeped through. The rhythm of his heartbeat was calming. Amu felt herself begin to relax and she leaned against his chest—

_No! How can I relax like this! I need to get away…_

A voice in Amu's mind tried to fight it's way to the front and be noticed, but another thought kept it back.

_So warm…comfortable…Ikuto…love…you…_

Their synchronized breathing and heartbeat got her to lean back even more and her eyelids closed.

_Ikuto…warm…comfortable…love…you…_

The words kept playing in her mind. Over and over…

_Love…you…Ikuto…warm…comfort—_

"Comfortable, Amu-koi?" Ikuto's husky voice broke through her thoughts and she snapped her eyes open.

"W-W-What?" she stammered.

She felt Ikuto place his chin on her shoulder.

"It _was _comfortable, right? You were leaning against me. I could almost hear you calling my name…" He smirked.

Was he a mind reader?

"N-No, nothing l-like th-that…" Amu insisted, though her stuttering gave it away.

"Oh really?" he challenged. He removed one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to her pink hair. He started to stroke it, just like he'd done that morning but softer, swifter… "How 'bout this?" His seductive voice flowed from his lips like honey.

"T-That's…" Amu trailed off.

_Don't give in…don't give in…_

" And this…" He nipped at her ear.

"K-kya! What are y-you d-doing p-pervert!"

Amu squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would help her forget about him but it just made her focus on his actions even more.

"This too…"

He turned her head towards him and Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto's face incredibly close. She knew he was going to kiss her.

He didn't move.

Ikuto just lingered there, their faces inches apart, his breath warming her lips.

Amu felt herself draw closer to him and suddenly stopped.

He was tempting her. Well, it was working. He was like a magnet to this rosette.

Still stroking her hair, he whispered, "Do you want me?"

Instead of answering, Amu replied with the same question. "Do you want _me_?"

While gazing into her eyes, he gave a reply. "Yes. Definitely, yes."

"Yes. Definitely, yes," she repeated.

Both of them smiled.

A (rare) gentle kiss was exchanged between the two. It wasn't like most of their others, deep and almost lust filled, like it was something they only did for the pleasure and not the actual _feeling_. This one was soft and slow, like they needed to savor each other's touch. It lasted pretty long, like the others, but it seemed to be only seconds before Ikuto pulled away. Amu was actually glad he pulled away a little (too) fast or she was sure she would've captured his lips again.

"What's wrong?" Amu raised her eyebrows in confusion. She rarely demonstrated a liking to his actions since he'd most definitely tease her, but after that kiss, she forgot all about it.

"You still need to go to the bathroom?" He managed to keep his face straight but Amu could see a smirk seep through.

_Ruining every single moment…_

"Uh…y-yeah, I do…" Amu hoped he would forget about the list, but that was just wishful thinking. "I'm gonna go…"

"Okay, I'm coming too." Ikuto started to get up, propelling Amu to stand up too. When he saw the look of horror, and blush, on her face, he chuckled.

"What?" It came out as a snap, though she didn't mean it.

"Nothing. Just go." He gestured to the door and started walking to his drawers.

"Wait…you're not…coming?" Amu asked a little relieved yet confused too.

"Do you _want_ me to come with you? Or would you rather stay and watch me change?"

She stared at him for a while, her gaze going from his bare chest to his loose shorts (Thank _goodness _he didn't sleep naked). It seemed as if her eyes were moving by themselves and she couldn't control them. She couldn't control any part of her body right now, actually. It was like someone had cut the cord to her brain. The pinkette just stayed there, glued to the spot and gazing at Ikuto.

"Watcha starin' at Amu-chan?" He asked in a girly tone, smirking. Then he switched to a more deep, seductive voice. "Well, I don't mind you staying." He gripped the top of his shorts.

Amu suddenly found control over her body and quickly spun around and fled, heading to the bathroom.

She turned the knob and went in, making sure to close and lock the door. Stripping down to her underwear, her gaze never leaving the door, she realized she had no clothes to change into.

When she spotted a robe crumpled on the counter, she took off what was left and stepped into the shower.

The hot water hit her and ran down her body. She always had a habit of taking too long in the shower since she got lost in her thoughts often, but not this time. After the water washed away all her drowsiness (some that the kiss hadn't taken away) she got out.

Amu was just putting on her robe when she heard Ikuto at the door.

"What's taking you so long in the bathroom?"

_Did he not hear the running water?_

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Ikuto walked in. When he saw her wearing the robe, he smirked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were taking a shower Amu-koi," he said as innocent as possible but Amu could feel the sarcasm.

"I-I just th-thought of taking one, since I usually sh-shower in the m-morning," she stuttered.

"You could've asked me to join you," he replied, stepping closer to her.

"W-Why would I do that?"

"'Cause I'm irresistible." Ikuto smirked and stepped closer. He was right in front of her now and he leaned forward.

"M-Maybe," Amu couldn't help but say.

Then he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a _smile_. A gentle curve of the lips that made her heartbeat flutter and stomach do weird little flips.

_I'm gonna have to be honest more often…_ Amu thought between kisses.

* * *

"Wow!" Amu exclaimed as she looked at the amusement park in front of her. A giant Ferris wheel was at the center and other rides were scattered around it. There were roller coasters, teacups, haunted houses, cotton candy stands, ice cream stands… WAAAA so much! Number 6 was the best, so far, on the list.

The rosette still had the slip of paper in her hands and read it over and over again.

_6. Amusement park date. You have to go in the haunted house. I know you like it._

She completely ignored the last part. No she did _not_ like haunted houses. He just wanted her to go so she could cling to him in fear.

"Kya! What should we go on first?" Amu ran inside alone, leaving Ikuto to hand in the tickets.

After taking a look at the rides, they decided, well _she _decided, to go on a roller coaster first. Amu and Ikuto couldn't agree on one.

"Ikuto! I wanna go on this one!" Amu pointed at a very small one with little kids getting in with their mothers and fathers.

"Uh, how 'bout we go on that one." Ikuto pointed at one with a bunch of loops and very steep drops.

"B-But, that one's scary!" She pouted.

"It's not _that _bad. Besides, its my list." He pointed out. Amu hated the logic but he was right.

As they stood in front of the ride, she felt herself shake in fear and she could hardly move her feet. The various screams coming from the passengers scared her even more and Ikuto had to drag her in.

"NOOO IKUTO! I DON'T WANNA GO ON THAT ONE!" she whined/yelled, trying to free herself from Ikuto's grasp.

"C'mon Amu-chan, I'll be right beside you…"

The rosette ended up screaming her head off and still clung to Ikuto as they were walking away. Her heart was beating a million times faster than usual and her hands were trembling in fear.

"Th-That… D-don't…" she started twice as they sat down on a bench.

"It's okay Amu…" Ikuto ruffled her hair and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

She took a deep breath.

"W-Well…" she started again, but still couldn't finish.

"Do you wanna do something else?" He said and got up.

"N-NO! Lemme rest for a while…" Amu smoothed down her pink plaid skirt, chosen by Ikuto.

Today's outfit—a pink plaid skirt with a sleeveless magenta top—was a little less revealing than her other one. It felt comfortable and the skirt wasn't as short, but still short to his liking. He did have _some _sense of style and she wondered if he had asked Utau to pick them out.

"Okay then, I'll get us some drinks."

As Ikuto started to walk away, a little boy ran into him, falling and dropping his ice cream. He just stared at it at first, his eyes practically popping out of his head and then he started to tear up. Soon tears were streaming down his face.

"MY ICE CWEAM!" the kid wailed, rubbing at his eyes.

A few passerbies stopped what they were doing and turned to the commotion.

Bending down so he could get to the boy's eye level, Ikuto touched his hand softly. "I'll buy you a new one, okay?" he gently reassured the child.

The boy's tears immediately stopped pouring down and his face broke out into a wide grin. "Weally?"

"Yes, now c'mon." Ikuto got up and looked back at Amu who gestured for him to go.

"What is it?" Ikuto looked down at the boy tugging on his finger.

"Can I get cotton candy?" He pointed at a little girl with a big puff of pink cotton candy in her hands.

"Okay."

At the mention of cotton candy, Amu sat up straighter and called to Ikuto, "I want cotton candy too!"

Ikuto sweat-dropped. "Hai hai…"

* * *

Plucking at the enormous puff of cotton candy, Amu tried not to focus on the entire world spinning around her. Instead, she looked at Ikuto and felt a giggle escape from her mouth, getting a glare from him.

He had finally cooperated with her and they went on the teacups together. With other people, mostly kids, in the teacups, she got embarrassed, for a little while, to go in but she managed to forget about them when they started to spin. The way he looked too old and big while sitting in one brought back memories. Amu still remembered the time when they had their 'date' to the closed amusement park. The teacup ride was practically the same and it was almost like two years ago, but now they weren't alone.

Ikuto seemed to read her mind.

"You're too big now too, you know." He was leaning back, arm slung around her shoulder.

"Not as much as you," she countered, giving him a little push.

Still eating the cotton candy, she leaned her head against Ikuto's shoulder. Amu stared at it until she hardly noticed anything else around her.

Soft and fluffy—that's what cotton candy was. And sweet. It was the sweetness that had Amu liking it so much. Also the way that it melted in your mouth and how it reminded her of a big puffy cloud. This one was blue. She liked blue ones better than pink ones. But her favourite were the blue _and _pink ones.

_Cotton candy…it's sorta like Ikuto and me._ Amu realized.

Fluffy—their relationship could be like that, light and mushy. Soft and sweet—Ikuto's hair was really soft and his kiss was the sweetest thing in the world. Touching his hair, kissing his lips…_only I can do that._ Amu thought, _no one else. _She loved Ikuto, maybe even more than she loved herself, but she loved it even more when they were together; when the blue and pink were swirled and always stayed together. And if they weren't, then the blue must stay.

"Can I have some?" Ikuto's husky voice broke her train of thought.

"Wha…oh, sure!" Amu ripped a bit of the candy and handed it to Ikuto. Instead of taking it with his hand, like she expected him to, he lowered his head and took it with his mouth. He then licked her fingers. She was shocked at his actions but didn't stop him.

Soon, the teacups stopped spinning and they got out. Amu's legs felt a little numb and tingly from being cramped up for so long and she stumbled a bit when she stepped out.

"Okay, let's go." He took her hand in his.

"W-Wait…where are we going?"

Ikuto smirked in that way that made Amu regret ever asking.

He told Amu with a tone of finality, "The haunted house of course."

* * *

**Lena: So... pretty long? I sortta included a little fluff at the beginning... ^^**

**...**

**Lena: NO ONE'S HERE? O_O**

**...**

**Lena: Really? WAHHHHH**

**Tadase: *Steps out of corner shyly* I-I'm still here...**

**Lena: IKUTO! AMU!**

**Tadase: Uh... Lena... you can talk to me...**

**Lena: IKUTO!**

**Tadase: *Crown appears on his head* LISTEN TO ME COMMONER!**

**Lena: No one's here! :(**

**Tadase: BEHEAD THIS CREATURE!**

**...**

**Lena: I'm leaving too! I promise to be a little earlier next time!... Well I'll _try_... Please R&R! :)**

**Tadase: NO ONE ABANDONS THE KING!**

**Everyone: *Snickers***


	6. Blood and Stars

**Lena: Chappie 6 is up! And this wasn't my fault! PLEASE don't kill me for not updating quickly... :(  
**

**Amu: It's okay Lena... you aren't going to take this long with the other chapters too, are you?**

**Lena: Well, the only reason it took me so long was because I was on hiatus. If I wasn't, then I'd be updating in a week.**

**Ikuto: I'm not gonna trust you anymore when you say you'll update QUICKLY... T_T**

**Lena: You've calmed down quite a bit Ikuto... *smirks*  
**

**Ikuto: Lena...**

**Amu: Calm down Ikuto... *hugs*  
**

**Ikuto: Fine, fine. I'm calm.**

**Lena: Well, I don't own Shugo Chara in any way! If I did, AMUTO would be ruling the world by now...**

* * *

_I'm gonna die…_

Were those fake screams made just to scare you? The haunted house was already terrifying enough, drowning in black paint, layered with cobwebs, splattered with blood and red eyes piercing through the darkness omitting from the doorway. **(Lena: Yes, a very cliché Haunted House. Couldn't really think of anything ^^;) **Did they really need another reason to scare Amu until she pissed her pants?

_That baka neko—No. That baka _hentai _neko._

Amu was sure that having her cling onto him like her life depended on it (it probably did) was part of Ikuto's plan. Not to mention that he knew she'd do just about anything to get out of there. He had an incredible advantage on her.

To think that I'd thought this was the best thing on the list… Amu mentally scolded herself.

She snuck a glance at Ikuto, which wasn't a good idea since he'd been watching her and smirked at her frightened gaze.

If _he_ was scared, he didn't look like it. He looked confident and…smug maybe. Well, of course he did.

To take a girl who was piss-her-pants scared of haunted houses _into_ a haunted house would make him the happiest person **(Amu: Or should I say hentai)** in the world. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but he'd be pretty happy.

"Ready Amu-koi?"

She was so scared that she completely ignored the 'koi' part. Gulping, she gave a hesitant nod, promising to herself that she _wouldn't _cling to Ikuto and give him what he expected.

"I'll be _riiiiight_ beside you…" It sounded more like teasing than assuring.

The minute Amu stepped in the dark room, she regretted it instantly. Dark. That's what she hated about haunted houses—they were just too dark. Who knew what could be lurking in the shadows, ready to jump at you?

The whole blackness of the scene made everything seem creepier, like the darkness was a blanket of evil settling on everything in the house.

If only there were haunted houses with the lights actually _on_ and not those mini lights that hardly gave off any glow. It was those large, stage lights that she wanted. And maybe it shouldn't have things jumping at you either.

_Wow Amu…just wow… What kind of haunted house would that be? More like a happy house… Maybe you could even add lollipops and flying rainbow ponies!_

A wicked laugh was heard from beside them, followed by footsteps. Amu was frantically looking around for the source of the noise, but all she saw was stretching darkness and red eyes.

Still refusing to cling onto Ikuto, she braced herself for more of the frightening laughs and fake blood and limbs. Even when she was on the verge of tears, her hand never found its way to Ikuto's arm.

Actually, if she didn't hold onto him, it was almost as if he wasn't there at all. He was completely silent the whole entire time; she couldn't even hear his footsteps, though they might've just been blocked out by her chattering teeth and occasional screams and yelps.

Suddenly feeling someone's presence behind her, she felt its breath parting her hair, reaching the nape of her neck.

It was obviously Ikuto, trying to scare her. And it was definitely working, too.

"Ikuto?"

No answer.

"N-Nee…Ikuto? P-Please don't do th-that…" Amu stammered.

She turned around to see a bloody faced man raising an even bloodier chainsaw above his head. His one eyeball was sagging while the other empty socket was a puddle of blood. His lips were purple and there was a huge scar on his forehead.

Amu let out a scream just as he swung down the saw and dodged it, running to the next room. The door slammed shut behind her with a click, telling her that she couldn't back out.

Where was Ikuto? Was she alone the whole time? Did they take different paths or did she go in early and he couldn't find her? What if that guy wasn't someone dressed in a costume? Was Ikuto okay? What if she left him behind?

In any case, she needed to look for him.

_Wandering around in a haunted house? How about I just try to find my way out and wait for him at the exit? That'd be a better plan._

The rosette heard a soft creak from behind her and spun around, checking to see if it was Ikuto opening the door.

It wasn't even close.

The harmless (or she had thought that it was harmless) coffin she'd passed earlier was slowly opening, and suddenly swung open with a thwack as it hit the wall.

It was too dark to be able to see anything, but it seemed as if the raising skeletal arm had a glow to it, lighting up the bits of flesh (fake flesh, or she hoped it was) that were hanging off the smooth bone.

There was another creak from beside her and she turned her head slowly as if she was afraid of what it was. Well, she was afraid of what it was.

It was a duplicate of the other coffin, and swung open with the same thwack. She'd made a huge mistake for looking at what was in it, because all she could see was that one empty eye socket boring into her own eyes.

She swore that it seemed like it was actually watching her every move. Its head even turned with an unpleasant scratching noise when she took a step to her right, where the exit, hopefully, was.

When its mouth opened to let out a drawn-out moan and the other eye sunk deep into its socket, Amu let out a deafening scream and ran along the path that led her deeper into the house, but closer to the exit.

She couldn't close her eyes and run, since she needed to look for the way out and not bump into anything, so she alternated between looking at the floor and her surroundings.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and hit her arm. "Wait," its owner croaked.

Trying to ignore it, her legs made her keep moving and not fall to the ground and cry.

_Ikuto is going to get a hell of a rant for taking me here and disappearing…_

Several gunshots made her freeze. A scream, that surprisingly wasn't her own, was heard, sounding like it was coming from everywhere around her, and something fell with a thud beside her, splashing a liquid substance on her pant leg.

Before Amu could scream, someone (some_thing_) else screamed for her and she saw the most gruesome sight.

Turning just in time to see the head detach itself from the body, Amu saw the blood spurt out of the 'person's' neck uncontrollably, like a broken faucet.

She heard herself yelp, but the only reason she didn't scream her head off was because she was too busy retching. Her weak legs found some energy and she dashed the rest of the way, covering her eyes with her hands.

If she ran into a wall, she'd frantically search around the room for the way out and resume to looking at her hands. The little stumbles or trips didn't bother her one bit. All she cared about was that she needed to get out of this horrid, petrifying house.

Peeking an eye a little to look for the exit, she finally saw her savior, the bright red word written out on the wall. The soft shine of the moonlight spilled onto the floor in front of the open door.

That one moment earned Amu's eternal allegiance.

Amu ran to that carpet of moonlight and dashed out the door, whipping her head side to side for a sign of Ikuto. Her blurry eyes spotted the familiar blue haired boy pacing back and forth under a tree off to her right.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried in relief and ran to hug him, hitting him with such force that she tackled him to the ground, him hitting the soft grass with an _omph_.

She didn't exactly break her promise—she didn't cling to him and he definitely didn't expect it.

"Woah! Amu..."

And she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was there right now. He was her shoulder to cry on, a tissue that could soak up her tears and worries.

The rosette held herself up with her arms on either side of him, and started to cry a waterfall of tears, creating a salty liquid that dripped in her mouth or onto his shirt.

Ikuto was still stunned by the hit, but the glistening tears got him to snap out of it and he cupped her face in his hands, wiping them away with both his thumbs. "Hey, relax. It was all fake," he comforted in a soft and gentle voice, pulling her down so she was lying on top of him.

"It was horrible!" she sobbed and buried her face in his chest, soaking the soft fabric of his shirt. "Did you see that last one?"

"Okay, okay," he soothed, then kissed her forehead. "Better?"

"No," she replied stubbornly and captured his lips.

Feeling a laugh force its way out of his throat, their kiss vibrated as a chuckle escaped through his lips and she pulled away.

"Is that better, Amu?" Ikuto asked, his mouth probably instinctively forming into a smirk.

"Yes," she admitted, then rolled onto the grass beside him. "Look at all those stars, Ikuto."

She pointed at the dark night sky, dotted with flecks of white. They twinkled each second, reminding Amu of diamonds scattered across a black sea. The moon shone with such brilliance tonight, and the white disc beamed down at them, seeping through the leaves of the tree above. It was almost as if they had their own little spotlight.

"Did you know that Ikuto means constellations?" he asked the sky.

"So your name means stars?" _They shine and sparkle…like your eyes._

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. And you know who Tsukuyomi* is, right?"

"Yup, the god of the moon. You seem to be tied with the night."

_*Footnote: Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto is the Shinto moon god and one of the Noble Siblings, along with the sun goddess Amaterasu and the storm god Susanoo._

* * *

**Kitsu: Why did you make it so cliché?**

**Lena: Oh! Kitsu-chan! You've joined our conversation! And I couldn't think of anything else!  
**

**Amu: L-L-L-Lena... wh-wh-why did you ma-make me go in-into that H-H-Haunted house?**

**Ikuto: So you could jump into my arms and kiss me like there's no tomorrow?**

**Lena: It was originally going to be like that... but there's been too much kissing in this story... so I only put one kiss ;)**

**Ikuto: But this was TOO SHORT! There was hardly anything that happened...other than that kiss *smirks* But Lena... YOU are going to have 10 Things to Do if you don't HURRY AND UPDATE!**

**Kitsu: Ikuto, watch it. You can't kill Lena. That's my job. I need to torture and kill her. And stop being so perverted to poor Amu. Honestly, Baraki and I are exposed to enough pervertedness at school.**

**Amu: Kitsu-chan, you. Are. Awesome. :)**

**Kitsu: Thank you, Amu-san.**

**Ikuto: Screw that whoever you are. And it's MY job to be perverted to Amu.**

**Lena: Yes it is. Or the story wouldn't be interesting.**

**Ikuto Exactly.**

**Kitsu-chan: I'm sure the story could be interesting WITHOUT perverted comments... -_-Also Ikuto, if I were you, I'd watch what I'm saying, because I'm the beta and the one who gets Lena out of her writer's block. And I can torture you, even though it'd only last for a few moments... ^_^**

**Lena: Well, _I _am the author so I can change stuff!  
**

**Ikuto: It has to be Amuto to be interesting. And Amuto includes the perverted me. And like you could ever hurt me!**

**Lena: Ikuto has a very good point! :)**

**Kitsu: I will withhold the candy. Forever.**

**Lena: I'M SORRY!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Wha...**

**Ikuto: Anyway, please R&R! It'll get Lena to update faster!**

**Lena: And you'll see a whole lot of AMUTO next chapter!**

**Kitsu: I'm going to the emo corner, you make it _so _fluffy. I'm not good with romance. And don't encourage Ikuto and Lena's pervertedness everyone!**

**Lena: HEY!**

**Amu: I agree with Kitsu-chan.**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi~. T_T**


	7. Jealous Tsukiyomis

**Lena: Hi guys! Sorry that I didn't upload. School's just poo that way, giving me two speeches in one month :( And then I've got some other stuff to do too. Plus, I was just so addicted to to Kyou wo Koi Hajimemasu that I couldn't leave it unfinished. And then I got to the end finding out that it wasn't completed yet! :( Well, I'll try to update within a month.  
**

**Kukai: Well, I heard I'm in this chapter!  
**

**Lena: Yeah, you guys are going to a beach! That's number 7 for Amu! ^^  
**

**Kitsu: Hentai... -_-  
**

**Lena: Going to the beach does NOT mean I'm a hentai!  
**

**Kitsu: Well, I know you very well and this is a perfect chance for you to make Ikuto do something perverted to Amu.**

**Lena: Oh too bad... -_- By the way, where's Ikuto?**

**Kukai: He's at home sick because of the lack of Amuto fluff. You know, your late update? Amu's taking care of him.  
**

**Lena: Well... he might die after he reads this then...**

**Kukai: Why?**

**Lena: Uh... look at the title of this chapter ^^ Oh, but you'll be happy!**

**Kukai and Utau: Really?**

**Utau: Will I be happy?**

**Lena: Uh... I think it'd be best for me not to answer that...**

**Utau: What going on? And the title sounds fishy...**

**Kitsu: If you want her killed, I'll be here... ^^**

* * *

**Lena: Note! Nami and Nemi are in this chapter! They're the twins from Episode 78!**

* * *

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

Her best friend nudged her lightly and held up a red swimsuit. "What about this one?"

"Ew, that's so…_revealing_," she said the word like it was the most disgusting thing in the world and dismissed the bikini Utau suggested. Amu walked to another rack, the blonde rushing to catch up. She hated being picky, but if she was forced to wear something that resembled undergarments, then she had to be picky.

"We've been looking at these for over 2 hours! You've gotta have at least _one_ that you like!" Utau complained. "You don't even look like you _want_ to go."

"Because I don't. And maybe I'd find something I like if we got out of this bikini store," the rosette countered.

"Everyone wears bikinis to beaches! And this is the perfect chance to relax and hang with the guys."

Utau held up another one, this time purple, but Amu dismissed it immediately, since it was a string bikini, and she made an annoyed face, shoving the hanger back on the rack.

"No, this is the perfect chance for Mr. Hentai to try something perverted. _Especially_ if I showed up in one of these." Amu gestured to the bikinis around her.

"And girls only wear bikinis to seduce some guy." She saw Utau's cheeks flush a little. "I want to do the exact opposite."

Now the blonde was silenced, concentrating on the bikinis on the rack on front of her, and probably trying (not successfully) to hide her blush. She inspected each one carefully, shaking her head at the ones she didn't like and taking the ones she did like. Amu dismissed all of them, saying that they were all too slutty.

Well, all bikinis were slutty. That's why she hadn't been excited about bikini shopping. Nor had she been excited about the beach trip they'd been invited on. But she just _had_ to go since it was on her list. Sure, Amu loved the sun and sand and the beach was really pretty at night, but there were three _very _bad things about going: One, Amu hated the water. She couldn't swim and had the feeling she'd drown if she tried. Everyone else could swim, and no one knew she couldn't. Two, shirtless guys and half nude girls—that was scary, especially with Ikuto there. And finally, three, well, Ikuto. There was nothing more to it.

"I'm gonna go try this purple one on," Utau told her, interrupting her train of thought. "And you're coming. I need someone's opinion on this."

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's just get it over with." Amu sighed and followed her best friend to the change rooms.

Utau was walking far ahead of her but Amu still heard the loud and almost dramatic gasp that came from the stalls. Her name was called and she rushed over.

"What? What happened?" Amu whipped her head back and forth frantically, looking for a sign of danger.

"Forget about me! You, go and try this on." She shoved a blur of blue into her hands and pushed her into the stall.

Still confused about what was going on, she took a look at what she was holding.

"Utau! Was this really that important? Why this? It probably looks as slutty as the…"

As she took a look at the swimsuit, an _actual_ _good_ look, her sentence trailed off.

"…Others…" she finished, taking back her words.

The midnight blue bandeau bikini in her hands was screaming out: _Try me! _It was the only bikini that had captured Amu's interest that day, and the only one she was willing to try.

After hesitantly putting on the swimsuit, Amu found herself staring at a gorgeous result and she admired herself in the mirror, many more times than usual, before stepping out to show Utau.

Midnight blue was her colour. The darkness of it seemed to slim her body and the two sakura blossoms, on the left of both pieces and a slightly lighter colour than her hair, gave a delicate and fragile touch. Both pieces hugged her body, making her curves noticeable yet not too obvious and revealed. The overall look was…beautiful and, okay, she admitted it—sexy.

"It's…it's…" she trailed off again, at a complete loss for words.

"It's perfect!" Utau squealed happily, getting unwanted attention from the other, very few, shoppers.

"We're getting that right now." And she pushed her back in to change out of her perfect bikini.

"You are totally going to seduce Ikuto!"

"I-I-I don't want to do that! M-Maybe I shouldn't buy this after all…"

"No Amu! That's the point of the trip. We are buying that no matter what!" she called from the other side of the door.

Amu sighed and slumped on the wall.

A beach trip with half nude girls, shirtless guys, a shirtless _Ikuto_ (not that he wasn't a guy, he just seemed more important), and her in a sexy bikini… As Amu admired her reflection in the mirror again, a smile crept to her lips and she couldn't help but think: _Maybe this trip won't be that bad after all…_

* * *

"So, did you get a sexy bikini for me?" The bluenette whispered into Amu's ear, causing her to flush an adorable pink that seemed darker than usual.

"N-No you perv!" she stammered in that crazily cute way, slapping him on the arm and looking down at her feet as they walked to the change rooms.

He thought he heard her mumble a quiet 'maybe' to herself.

He chuckled and called, "we'll see when you get out," over his shoulder as they went their separate ways.

After a long time of searching, Ikuto spotted Kukai and Nagihiko standing by a locker, putting their shirts away. He sauntered over to them, also bringing his t-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest.

"Hey man!" Kukai slapped his back as he threw his shirt into the locker.

"Yo." Ikuto did the same.

"Are the girls here?" Nagihiko asked, also mimicking them.

"Yup. Probably putting on their _bikinis_," he emphasized the word and smirked while the other two grinned.

When he started to walk towards the door, an idea suddenly came to him and he stopped, turning around to face his friends. "What kind do you think they'd have on—their bikinis?"

"Is that a bet?" Nagihiko challenged.

"Winner gets the losers as servants for three days," Kukai decided. "Utau has got to have a string."

"Rima's got a classic."

"Amu's a classic too." Then he thought about what he thought he'd heard her say. "No, a bandeau," he corrected.

For some reason, he was sure he was right. "Okay, bet's done. Now you wanna see 'em?" His smirk got wider.

"Hell yeah!" Kukai and Nagihiko cheered as they jogged out of the change rooms, exposing themselves to the warm afternoon sun.

They had walked for a bit until they found the three girls already chatting away, probably changed but towels were wrapped around their precious sight. All they saw were the coloured straps.

"Took you long enough," Utau said when she saw them and placed a hand on her hip.

"_We_ were even afraid of making _you guys_ wait…that's why we changed quickly…" She was mumbling it to herself but made it loud enough for them to hear it.

"You've got towels on you. How are we supposed to know if you're actually changed or not?" Nagihiko shot back.

_Nice one Nagihiko!_

"We are," Rima replied firmly and shot daggers at him.

"Then show us." The couple glared at each other, you could practically see the electric sparks flying between them. Though the most amusing part was that they were fighting over nothing at all.

Ikuto was paying more attention to his little Strawberry more than anything else. She was squirming under his gaze and pulled her towel tighter around herself when Utau huffed.

"Fine, we were going to show you anyways."

Utau and Rima both dropped their towels to the sand, revealing their swimsuits. Utau was wearing a classic purple bikini and Rima had a red string.

It captured Ikuto's attention for a few seconds, but he was uninterested in them. He noted that Kukai and Nagihiko lost though. He looked back to Amu eager to see her bikini as well but, to his disappointment, she still didn't have the courage to expose herself. Ikuto knew that it'd just take a few seconds of persuading for her to give in, though.

He stepped a little closer, invading her personal space.

"Aw Amu," Ikuto whined, mimicking a little kid.

"The other two did it. Why not you? It's not _fair_." Then he lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "And I only _want _to see you in yours. Not anyone else." Tugging on her towel, he spoke with what he hoped would sound like a pleading voice. "Please?"

"B-But," she paused for a while, probably trying to resist the face Ikuto was making. It was futile, of course. "F-Fine! Geez!" She finally flung her towel off, revealing herself in a midnight blue bandeau bikini decorated with two pink sakura blossoms.

Ikuto took a step back to take in the sight and found himself drawn to her gorgeous body, resisting the urge to step even closer than he had before. Well, he wasn't mainly drawn to that—he was drawn to _her_. She looked different in a bikini, like it had flipped a switch in something inside her. When she had that straight face she had now, she suddenly didn't look naïve and adorable anymore. Okay, maybe she still did look adorable, but most of that was replaced by sexiness. Even her hair had seemed to change, the soft pink strands swinging swiftly at her every move, cloaking her back like a veil or a cape. The thought of taking a picture crossed his mind for a second but he dismissed it with a smug: _She'll be showing me this again __real __soon._

"Oi." Nagihiko waved a hand in front of Ikuto's face after he showed no reaction. "Earth to Ikuto? Are the lights on up there?"

He only blankly nodded a couple times.

"I-I knew I shouldn't have worn it Utau! I probably look hideous!" Amu shouted, taking Ikuto's silence the wrong way.

She bent down to pick up the towel, obliviously giving Ikuto a perfect view of her chest.

He snapped out of it just as she was about to cover herself up.

"Drop the towel," he commanded.

Amu obeyed immediately at his firm voice, the sand in front of her rising a bit from the contact of the dropped towel. Her expression was blank for a moment, and then expression finally found their way into her eyes.

"What?" It almost sounded like a snap, but he knew it wasn't.

"You look…"

Ikuto was just about to continue his sentence and finish with a smirk but the voice of his friend continued for him.

"Sexy."

He saw Amu's eyes widen as she stared pass Ikuto into the emerald eyes of Kukai. The bluenette turned to shoot him a glare for hitting on his girlfriend, but a voice whispered quietly: _But Amu's not really your girlfriend, she's just acting like it because she has to._

"All of you do," Kukai quickly added with a slightly pink face.

But Ikuto couldn't help but notice that Kukai didn't, or _couldn't_, take his eyes of Amu. That wasn't the fact that angered, dare he say _envied_, him most. It was that _Amu _didn't take her eyes off Kukai either. Both of them seemed to be having a long staring contest and didn't seem to notice that everyone was watching them.

He was used to Amu staring him and _only _him. What was that look in her eyes? He couldn't tell.

Envy—jealousy. Was that what he was feeling? If it was, he'd most _definitely_ never admit it. But Kukai would know he'd been caught and get a punishment if he tried it again.

"Why don't we go find a spot to sit?" Ikuto moved closer to _his _Amu, blocking Kukai's view of her and sending him a sharp glare telling him he'd been caught.

He turned away guiltily and mumbled a 'sure', taking Utau's hand. She also seemed to have a hard look on her face, showing that she'd seen the little scene. Nagihiko and Rima followed behind cluelessly.

Once the towels were spread and relaxation settled over them, the girls started taking out their sunscreen.

Grabbing Amu's bottle of sunscreen from the sand, the bluenette squirted some onto his hand and snuck up behind her. He then pressed the white cream onto her back, causing her to flinch in surprise.

"Need help?" He whispered in a husky voice.

She took a breath to speak then hesitated.

"Okay. But only my back," she replied, her gaze flickering to him.

"Sure…"

But of course, he wasn't planning on listening to her.

He started on her back though, just to make her believe him. Once he was done spreading it out from the small of her back up to the top of her shoulder blades, he let his hands slide over her shoulders, down her arms and grab hold of her warm hands.

"I-Ikut—"

"The back's done, so are the arms. Where next _Amu_?"

"N-Nowhere!" she practically shouted. "I-I can do it myself."

"Hey Amu! Are you done ye—"

Rima was running towards them and stopped mid sentence once she saw their position. She quickly turned around and put up a hand as if to say 'see ya'.

"Have fun guys! We'll be waiting over _there_," she called over her shoulder as she pointed to somewhere far off to the right where the waves were splashing onto the shore.

"N-No! Wait Rima!" Amu called but she was too far to hear her.

"How about here?" Ikuto put more sunscreen onto his hands and placed it on her stomach.

"I…" She paused. "I guess its okay…"

He smirked.

_Clueless as always…_

He mentally shook his head as he spread the sunscreen across her stomach and moved up to her ribs.

_Unless…she wanted this?_

Instead of moving his hands higher, which was what he was originally going to do, he moved his legs so she was sitting between them and shifted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He almost felt her lean back against him.

"Amu…" he whispered into her ear.

"Y-Yeah?"

He fell back onto the sand, pulling her with him.

* * *

Amu could feel Ikuto's heartbeat against her head, she could hear it pound. And it was faster than normal. The same speed as hers; two times faster than the footsteps of people walking around them; three times faster than the waves crashing onto the shore.

_Other people…_

Amu suddenly sat up, her thoughts reminding her that she was in public. She was halfway up on her feet when Ikuto grabbed her hand, making her fall back on top of him. But this time they were face to face.

"Ikuto!" She hissed.

"We're in public! With people, a lot of people, around us!" Trying to get back up was impossible since he wrapped his arms around her kept a strong grip.

"I'm not letting go," he stated simply, and pulled her head down to rest on his chest.

"Besides, other people do it too. Kissing and stuff."

"Sure, maybe a quick kiss and all. But not…" She couldn't put it into words somehow.

"I bet Rima and Nagi are too."

"Wha…? Really?" Amu raised her head to get a look only for it to be brought back down.

"Respect other people's privacy Amu," Ikuto scolded with a smirk on his lips.

"They might stare at you do this." He lifted his head to kiss her.

Their mouths made contact and Amu felt the heat of Ikuto's lips pass into her body. But too soon did the cool, salty air of the sea replace it.

"Why did you move?" she found herself automatically asking, then had the urge to cover her mouth and shut herself up.

He chuckled.

"When I say kissing, I mean _quick_. Though we can go get a room if you want." The smirk was still there as started to get up.

"No!" This time Amu pushed him down. "Just stay like this."

"Fine with me." He chuckled again, Amu feeling the vibration from his chest.

She actually thought she was going to drift off since all the noise seemed to go in the background when she focused on the crashing of the waves and Ikuto's heartbeat. And she almost did. The ball hit her when she was half awake and her vision was a little fuzzy when she lifted her head to see what happened.

"Oi! Hinamori! Ikuto!" Kukai shouted at them.

"Are you guys gonna stay like that all day? If you're not going somewhere _private_, then you need to come and play volleyball! We're short a few players!" Amu felt her cheeks heat at his comment, and he was _yelling_, which meant _anyone_ could've heard him.

"We're coming!" Ikuto called back and sat up.

"We'll continue tonight." He smirked. "Oh wait. I have something else to look forward to _tonight_."

Both confusion and a little bit of fear appeared on Amu's face, but she quickly looked away.

"I'll get the ball. Meet you there!" she told him and ran off to where the white ball was sitting in the sand.

Then she noticed it was a volleyball. Which meant they were _playing_ volleyball. And that meant that Amu was going to make a complete fool of herself. Damn it.

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"I got it!" Rima backed up and bumped the ball to Nami, who volleyed it and Nemi spiked it over the net.

"Yes!" The girls cheered when they scored the point. "We won!"

"Girls _are _better at volleyball." Nami and Nemi both stuck their tongue out at the guys on the opposite team.

"We only have three people!" Nagihiko complained.

"We only lost by a few! Rematch!" Kukai declared.

"Sure, we'll just beat you again," Utau huffed as she took a swig of her water bottle and tossed it back on her towel.

Then she looked to Amu. "Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Amu was sitting on a chair, watching the game. She was _not _going to attempt to play and send the ball flying into the sea.

"You guys play. I'll just sit here."

"Okay. Feel free to join in when you wanna." Utau walked to her position at the back as server.

She had just tossed the ball into the air when Ikuto called out, "wait!". He turned to Amu. "We're gonna have Amu on our team."

He clearly didn't know how much she sucked. Utau did though, and she smirked.

"Yeah! I bet Hinamori's awesome at this!" Kukai cheered. "C'mon!" He waved her over.

"Uh, no no no no no!" Amu shook her head. "I'm not playing."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm not really good…" she admitted, though they must've taken it as false modesty because Kukai called her again and Ikuto got her out of the chair.

"You can't be _that_ bad," he said as he told her where to stand.

_Oh yes I am…_

She heard the _thwack _of the ball hitting Utau's hand and a second later, it was coming straight at her.

"Ball's coming Hinamori," Kukai warned just before Amu held out her hands to try to bump it, only to miss it by a mile and let it hit the sand.

"One point for us!" The twins cheered while all the guys sweat dropped and glared at Amu.

"Maybe I was wrong…" Ikuto said just as Nagihiko gave an encouraging, "Try again. Maybe you weren't ready."

_If only that was the case…_

Utau served again and the ball headed, thankfully, to Kukai. Nagihiko caught Kukai's bump and hit it over the net. It had probably passed over the net ten times already while Amu was just standing there stupidly, pretending she was ready when she really wasn't. If this kept on going, the ball never getting close to her, everything would be fine. One team would win and nothing would happen to her.

The she saw Utau's spike sending the ball flying towards the sand.

"Amu! Get it!" Amu ran on instinct to the ball at Nagihiko's voice and held out her hands to bump it.

It hit her hand…just not the right place. The ball flew off to her right, the force of the hit so big that it shot right onto the road.

She watched it roll onto the middle of the one way lane before she rose her bright red face, and mumbled quickly, "I'll go get it." She ran off to the empty road, keeping her gaze on the lone white dot on the pavement. She bent to pick up the ball when she reached it and crouched there, trying to calm her heating cheeks.

The roaring of the truck's engine was only noticed when the vehicle was only a few meters away, and it was too late. Pure shock and fear held her feet to the ground, not letting her move at all. She just stared at the truck, her mind going completely blank, like someone had cut the cord to her brain.

"Get out of the way!" She was tackled to the grass on the other side of the road. Her dazed mind couldn't see who saved her, but she felt safe.

* * *

**Lena: Ohhhh Ikuto's gonna be her prince charming! Well, I hope he likes the next chapter, though he probably won't ^^**

**Utau: LENA! You just had to make MY Kukai hit on MY best friend?**

**Lena: *smirks* _Your _Kukai?**

**Utau: ****W****h-who said _my? _I n-never s-said th-that... A-Anyways, Kitsu-chan! You may kill her now!**

**Kitsu: *snickers* Okay!**

**Utau: Wait... where is she? SHE RAN AWAY!**

**Kitsu: I'll get her at school ^^**

**Utau: Please R&R and tell Lena NO MORE KUKAMU!**


	8. The Dream Ruined Everything

**Lena: Hiya! ^^ Ne, sorry this is late~. It's not my fault though!  
**

**Kitsu: ****Not your fault? You had loads of free time but you didn't do anything except annoy me and get yourself in trouble along with the others yesterday! And h****ow did you get out? *Pushes her back in the room and locks it*  
**

**Ikuto: *Pushes a bookshelf in front of the door* That should keep you from getting out. *smirk***

**Lena: LET ME OUT! KITSU-CHAN NO BAKA!  
**

**Amu: What's happening, Kitsu-chan, Ikuto?**

**Kitsu: Just locked her up in a room with her pen and notebook, and disabled the internet so she can work faster and get the next chapter out. ^^  
**

**Amu: Oh...Well I hope she works faster now. ^^**

**Kitsu: Well, from what I heard from Lena...Neither of you are going to like this chapter...and not the next either...**

**Lena: BUT THERE'S A SCENE WITH A LOT OF HEAT IN THIS ONE! AMU WAS DREAMING!**

**Amu: L-Lena...are you s-smirking behind that door? B-Because I'll get Kitsu-chan to k-kill you!**

**Ikuto: Oh, so a dream? Hopefully that dream will come true!**

**Kitsu: Let's hope it doesn't...  
**

**Amu: I-I agree...**

**Ikuto: Well, let's get on with the story. I want my Amu-koi~! ****Shugo Chara does not belong to Lena. Otherwise, there'd be more Amuto moments and a kiss for yours truly.  
**

* * *

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"You okay, Hinamori?" Kukai asked the pinkette under him.

"Ah…Yeah…" she replied, still dazed. "T-Thanks." She blushed.

He was shocked at how cute she suddenly looked, and his next words seemed to be clogged at the back of his throat. Kukai was sure a light blush had also risen to his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, he managed to say, "N-No problem. Just don't crouch in the middle of the road."

"Y-Yeah…"

Amu looked away, but Kukai continued to stare down at her. Even though he could tell she was avoiding his gaze and squirming with uneasiness, he really couldn't help it. Something was happening to him, and he couldn't stop it. Something was drawing him to her. No wonder Ikuto practically swooned over her, and he was as possessive as hell too. Not to mention the fact that he got way too jealous—one compliment to her and you're dead.

"Hinamori? Can I call you Amu?" he suddenly asked.

She blinked at him.

"Uh, sure I guess." She squirmed again.

"Okay then." There was an awkward silence and Kukai was too nervous to say anything.

"I guess I'll just…" he tried to get off but his foot caught something and he toppled onto Amu.

"Ah!" She yelped at his weight.

"S-Sorry!" Kukai immediately stammered. "Are you…" He looked up at her and his breath hitched. "…alright?" he finished.

Her eyes were squinted shut and a slight blush still painted her cheeks. The pink hair that cloaked her was spread around her face, and…oh god, her bikini. She was beautiful. So beautiful that he found himself moving closer to her face, her lips.

He was so close…he could imagine how that face would look flushed after a kiss…

Amu's eyes suddenly opened.

"Kukai! Stop! Not here! Not now! Not any—"

Someone cleared their throat from behind, cutting her off. "Mind getting off now?"

Amu shot out from under Kukai before he could react, and he immediately knew who it was.

Oh shit.

"I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed. "T-This isn't…" She looked to Kukai, then to her blue haired boyfriend. "It's not…"

Ikuto just stood there, boring holes into Kukai with his gaze. "It's not what?" he asked slowly. "Not what it looks like?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, then suddenly realized her wording could've led to a different meaning. "I mean, yes it isn't what it looks like! It isn't what it looks like!" Amu shouted when Ikuto turned to leave.

Kukai was still in the same position he was earlier, and still slowly leaning forward. Yes he looked stupid. But hopefully, Ikuto would believe this.

Suddenly, he toppled over.

"Whoa, what?" he asked, staring around him like he didn't know where he was. "Where's Utau?"

"What the hell's wrong with you Souma?" Ikuto gave him an are-you-mental (?) glare.

Kukai saw Amu meet his gaze, and he nodded, hoping she got his message.

"You're awake!" She clapped her hands together.

"Awake?" Ikuto muttered.

"Yes! He was asleep," she explained. "Dreaming about Utau." Amu smirked.

"You dream about Utau?" the bluenette asked.

Good, he got distracted. I'm safe. Kukai gave a mental sigh.

"N-No… not really." Kukai turned his head away, faking embarrassment.

"Just like I dream about you!" Amu exclaimed, then quickly turned red when she realized what she'd admitted. Though she should've been thankful since it got Ikuto completely distracted.

"Oh, so now you admit it?" Ikuto smirked. His gaze only so much flickered to Kukai, and he continued as if he weren't there. "And what am I doing in those dreams?" He leaned closer, invading her personal space.

"N-nothing!" Amu crossed her arms and turned away.

Kukai watched the couple bicker on their way to the beach house. He hadn't meant to do that—almost kiss her. He also hadn't meant to be jealous of that blue haired cat. He also definitely hadn't meant to let that tiny thought come to mind—that he'd definitely kiss her when he got the chance.

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"Amu and I are staying in this room. Nagi, you and Rima on the left and Kukai and Utau on the right." Ikuto pointed at each door. "We won't be having dinner with you guys. So you can go wherever."

Amu started to nod—until what he said had finally processed in her brain.

"Wait…we won't?" she asked, but he was already pulling her into the room. "Ikuto? What are we doing?"

"Well, nothing right now. Though I'll be looking forward to dinner." He smirked. "Also, how's your list going?"

"Oh yeah, I'm on number eight," she told him, taking the slip of paper from her bag on the bed.

"Need more time?"

"If I can have more, then sure!"

Sighing, he pushed her against a wall. "Do you know what the point of this list was, Amu?" he asked and came closer and closer until his face was right in front of hers, millimeters away from kissing her.

"W-What? I-I thought it was j-just…"

"To tease you? To watch you suffer under my gaze? To satisfy my desires?" Ikuto looked straight into her eyes. "Wrong," he whispered. "And I won't tell you until you figure it out yourself." He lifted a strand of her blossom-pink hair and kissed it.

"Sorry to interrupt…"—someone pried Ikuto from Amu— "…but I need to steal Amu to talk. And you've got the whole night, you know?"

That last sentence cause heat to rise to Amu's cheeks, and she quickly stepped to Utau's side.

"What could be so important? The only thing you ever talk about is clothing and makeup," Ikuto muttered as he got out of the way. "Like she needs to know about that."

"Well you're benefited by that since I'm the one who persuaded her to wear the bikini," Utau huffed. "And I'm sure you loved that," she added with a sneer and dragged Amu out the door as Ikuto stared blankly after them.

A trail of giggles followed them as they stepped into the room next door.

Amu plopped herself on Utau's bed and Utau took a seat on the chair across from her. She let out a sigh.

"And I thought Ikuto was just being nice when he invited us on the beach trip…"

"That's never gonna happen. He's got a plan for everything," Amu told her.

"Yes I know…I just hoped this time was different." She sighed again. "But anyways, you seemed to be having fun today." A wicked smile crept to her features.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Amu stammered. Did she know about what had happened with her and Kukai?

"So…tell me what happened that time!" she urged.

"What time?"

"Hello? Sunscreen?" Utau giggled. "How far did you guys go?"

"How…far?" It took Amu a few seconds to completely understand what Utau meant, and when she understood…she regretted even trying to.

Amu could definitely see how she was related to Ikuto now.

"How far?" she repeated as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Nothing happened."

"Oh really?" Utau drew the word out, not believing a thing.

"It's true!" Amu protested. "He just put sunscreen on me…that's all. And he kissed me." She looked away. "And we lied on top of each other…" she added quietly.

"You what?" she moved closer, as if she didn't hear, but Amu knew she did.

"How do you even know this?" she tried to change the subject.

"Rima." Such a simple, one-word answer. And she went back to the subject Amu was hoping to avoid. "Anyways, you were saying…?"

"We lied on top of each other," she repeated, a little louder. But you could hardly tell.

"I'm sorry, what?" Utau leaned even closer, but the smirk on her face told Amu everything.

"We lied on top of each other, damnit!" she shouted. "Utau, I think you need hearing aids or something!"

Utau burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Amu whined.

More laughing. She was close to rolling on the floor now. Actually, she was already half out of her seat.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Well, more like shouted.

"I-I'm…" She took a deep breath. "Ohmygoodness! Laugh…" More laughing. "Attack!" she finished. "I…need…water…" she said between giggles and crawled her way to the mini fridge.

That got Amu laughing too. She really didn't know what was so funny, but laughter was contagious.

"No water." Utau managed to calm herself a bit. "I'm getting some more!" When she looked back at Amu from the door, she had another laugh attack and practically doubled over.

"Bye!" She gave a little wave and shut the door. That didn't really help though, since Amu could still hear her. And she sounded drunk.

The rosette gave a long sigh and flopped back on the bed. She stared up at the white ceiling and gave another sigh. Amu stared at the cracked plaster until her eyelids felt like cement and her consciousness slowly faded away…

"Get out of the way!" Ikuto charged at her, hitting her to the other side of the road.

Amu's landing was unbelievably soft and the scene around her suddenly rippled. The blue sky and green grass merged, and faded into a beige colour. Then everything darkened.

_They were in a room now, a dark room, Ikuto pinning her to the mattress. _

"_What do you say?" He lowered himself so her mouth was at his ear._

"_T-Thanks for saving me," she mumbled after moving her head away._

"_Wrong," the bluenette whispered. "I need three words." He put her mouth at his ear again._

"_Th-thank you Ikuto," Amu whispered. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it._

_Ikuto made a clicking noise with his tongue._

"_Wrong again." He kissed her. "I'll have to punish you if you don't say it."_

Punish me Ikuto…Do whatever you want with me… _A voice in Amu's mind whispered. She shushed it out of embarrassment._

"_I-Ikuto…" she mumbled, circling her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "I love you," she whispered into his ear as seductively as possible. The rosette then lifted her head and kissed him, pressing the back of his head lower so she had easier access of his mouth._

_When she shifted, they were suddenly rolling down a slope. A hill. Grass whipped at their faces, and Amu giggled as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. _

_They hit the bottom and Ikuto was on top again. _

"_Say more," he whispered and smiled. "Three more words Amu." _

_Everything around them darkened and they were back in the room. Then they were in the grass again. The scenes alternated until they were just a blur in the background. All she could see clearly was Ikuto._

"_I…" she hesitated. "I want you. _I want you._ I want you more than anything."_

"_Three more." His breathing was getting faster._

_Ikuto once more lowered his ear to her mouth._

"_Watashiha anata wo," she whispered. "Make me yours, Ikuto."_

_Amu felt him shiver and he kissed her, long and hard._

"_Yes, my princess." He dipped his head and looked into her eyes. "Anything you want."_

_She lifted her head to kiss him again, and pulled him as close as he could possibly get. _

_He felt so good, so warm… His muscular body, his gentle touch… She felt safe in his arms. _

"_It's getting warm," Amu told him as he kissed her neck._

"_Shed some clothing." He started to unbutton her blouse with his teeth…_

* _Oh shit shit shit shit _shit_!_

"I said, what the hell are you doing, Souma?" Ikuto seethed. He stood above Kukai, looking down at him like he was an annoying insect.

Kukai quickly scrambled up from on top of Amu.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"_Souma_…" Ikuto growled. "If _that _wasn't _something _then _what. Was. It?_"

"I-I came in t-the room and s-saw her on the bed. Sh-She pulled me down!" Kukai stammered. "A-And she was dream—

"Dreaming? I'm not so stupid to believe it the second time. You were just getting started last time, weren't you? You were _completely_ and _wide_ awake."

"You're not! Nothing happened! She's _asleep_. She was dreaming about _you_!" The brunette backed away as he said that, getting out of punching range.

"Yes, she was _dreaming_ about _me_. Just how _you _were dreaming about _Utau_, right?"

"Oi, Amu! Tell him I didn't do anything!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook, trying to wake her up.

"So it's Amu now?" Ikuto glared at him.

"_Hinamori_," he emphasized her last name. "Wake up!" He shook her again.

"Ahhh… Ikuto?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Ikuto!" Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "I uh…" Blush immediately rose to her cheeks and she lowered her arms. "A dream?"

"Yes, a _dream_," Ikuto answered and turned to Kukai again.

The bluenette raised a fist, causing Kukai to cower, and swung down. He landed a strong left hook on his jaw. They collided with such force that the brunette was sent flying backwards onto the mattress with a cracked, and bleeding, lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kukai! I was dreaming, I thought you were _Tadase_," he said sarcastically.

"I-Ikuto!" Kukai shouted. "Calm down..."

"I knew how you felt towards her. I knew it a long time ago. I just didn't know she felt the same," Ikuto muttered to himself, ignoring Kukai's comment. "And I let it go."

He glared at the brunette. "You knew she loved me. And you just had to take her away." He landed a second punch in his stomach, causing him to groan.

"Why are you guys in Utau's room?" Amu asked.

"I just happened to _intrude _on something important. I'm sorry that I found out about it. I wasn't supposed to know, right _Hinamori?_"

"Hinamori…" Amu whispered to herself. "What are you talking about Ikuto? What happened?" She turned to Kukai. "Kukai, what happened?"

"You should know what happened Hinamori. And I'll leave you peace now. No more perverted freak intruding in your affair." Ikuto gave one last punch on Kukai's jaw and stomped to the door.

"W-What happened Ikuto?" Amu grabbed the bottom of his shirt and looked up at him with large, teary eyes.

Kukai saw Ikuto clench his jaw and avoid her gaze. Ripping his shirt from her grip, he stalked out the door.

Her eyes were filled with panic as she yelled at Kukai, asking what had happened while he tried to figure out a way to tell her without having her end up killing him. When he didn't respond, she got up and ran out the door, calling his name over and over, and over again.

"Ikuto!"

* * *

**Ikuto: Lena! How could you do that to Amu and I? That's horrible!  
**

**Lena: *Still in the room* FOR THE PLOT! NOW FREE ME!  
**

**Ikuto: No. You get to suffer. Until the next chapter's out...and Amu and I _will_ make out, right?  
**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: Oh, did I just say make _out_? I meant make _up_. Though I'll be even happier with both. ^^**

**Kitsu: Ikuto, maybe I should lock you in that room too. No, a separate one, so you two don't share perverted thoughts... And maybe I'll lock Amu with you too.  
**

**Ikuto: Hm...me and Amu locked up in a room together_..._What could we _possibly_ do?  
**

**Kitsu: Ignore what I just said... *shakes head***

**Lena: LET ME OUT!**

**Kitsu/Ikuto: NO! FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Lena: Poofaces!**

**Kitsu: -_-'**

**Ikuto/Amu: What?**

**Kitsu: Just ignore her.**

**Amu: Please R&R!**

**Lena: AND IKUTO WILL GIVE YOU A _BIG _HUG!  
**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Wait...What? O_O**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Lena: ****I'M FREE! **** I updated in a week! *runs to hug everyone***

**Kitsu: -_-' **

**Amu: *hugs Lena back***

**Lena: Ikuto~! I need a hug!**

**Amu: No! *Blocks her way* I'm already sad that he has to hug the reviewers... TOUCH HIM AND I GET KITSU-CHAN TO KILL YOU! *Death glare***

**Kitsu: Lena...what did you do to Amu?**

**Ikuto: Whatever you did, I'm thankful. *Smirk*  
**

**Lena: So...we're getting back to AMUTO after a little bit of Kukamu and...I don't know the name of it... Ikutau?**

**Ikuto: What?! Why did you put me with my SISTER? O_O**

**Lena: Cuz she liked you ^^ **

**Kitsu: Well, Lena doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! If she did...  
**

**Ikuto: Everyone would be very, very, happy.**

**Kitsu: -_-'**

* * *

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"Kukai!" Utau shrieked. "You're dead!" Footsteps pounded across the room.

Amu was curled up in a ball on the corner of the bed, rocking herself back and forth. Her heart-wrenching sobs caused her shoulders to shudder as they rose and fell with each shaky breath. She had her head buried in her knees, trying to mend her broken heart. Every time she heard the loud bang on the floor, meaning that Kukai had tripped and face-planted, it felt as if a piece of her shattered heart had been put back in place, only to fall again with the thoughts of Ikuto scurrying back into her mind. They stuck to her mind like glue, like a magnet, and Amu knew her tears couldn't wash them away, but she cried anyways. She hoped her tears could wash away the pain. But of course, they didn't.

_What's Ikuto doing right now? Does he hate me? Oh god, please don't let him hate me…_

Mentally shaking her head, she managed to shake those thoughts off for a while and tried to focus on Utau and Kukai.

No, not Kukai. That just made her feel guilty, and guilt was something she didn't need to feel right now. She only focused on her best friend, angered at the fact her boyfriend had done what he did. Amu didn't know if Utau was just jealous or that she was doing this for her. Maybe a little bit of both. Amu _hoped_ it was a little bit of both.

"Out!" the blond screamed. The bang of the door shutting along with the room shaking at the impact signaled the end of her rant. "He's gone," she said gently, and Amu knew she was talking to her. "You okay?"

The pinkette heard her friend's words through her sobs but they seemed like a foreign language. Her brain couldn't give them any meaning so they were just a blur like the rest of her mind.

"Do you want me to go smack him?" Utau offered, the fire burning up in her eyes once again. "I can handle it. I _am _his little sister. He wouldn't hurt me. He doesn't know my weaknesses either."

Amu managed to shake her head.

"Why not? It's his fault. Look what he did!" she protested. "That damn jerk is being too jealous and possessive."

"N-No…" Amu whimpered. "I-It's m-my f-fault…I-I…should've t-told h-him the truth the f-first time…"

"But that doesn't mean that he should be forgiven for that second time. He should have more trust in you than that!"

"N-No…I…" But she couldn't think of any other way that she was at fault. She'd thought about it for a long time, but nothing came to her mind. This just made her even more frustrated. What did she do wrong? Did she do anything wrong? She had to have done something wrong, or else why did Ikuto get so angry and leave her?

The more she thought the more she cried and with Utau by her side, she could lean on her friend's shoulder. Amu knew she shouldn't make her best friend feel helpless but Amu herself was helpless. She knew that getting back at Ikuto was the only thing her best friend could do.

"That's it, I'm going to go and smack some sense into that possessive jerk!" Utau declared when Amu wouldn't stop crying. "I'll be _right_ back."

Amu didn't want Utau to hit Ikuto. _She _wanted to hit Ikuto, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to do anything. Her shattered heart had almost shattered her mind too.

The pinkette fell back on the bed and continued to cry, not caring that she was soaking Utau's pillow. Her tears just kept flowing…there wasn't any end to it.

Utau wasn't _right _back. Amu didn't know how much time had passed but she knew it was too long. The door had opened and she'd thought it was Utau, but it was Kukai instead. She'd heard the creak of the mattress sinking, telling her that he was lying down on his bed. Now he was probably asleep. Amu was glad she was facing the opposite direction, towards the window. She couldn't face him—at least not yet.

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

Utau stomped her way next door and swung the door open, carrying her ignited anger into the room. She was going to smack some sense into that brother of hers.

Since when did Ikuto get so jealous? When did he become so cruel? Utau couldn't remember a time when Ikuto didn't walk out the room in silence and keep to himself when he was angry. He never took his anger out on other people, especially his friends and _girlfriend_. Yet he did this time and left his girlfriend crying a pool of tears in her room. And Amu thought it was her _own _fault! Ikuto was _definitely_ at fault and Amu knew it. Yet she blamed herself and defended Ikuto! If Amu loved him that much and was so desperate, things would be bad if Ikuto didn't feel the same way.

The blonde searched the room with her burning gaze, but there was no sign of the target.

_Where is that damn idiot?_

She suddenly heard the water turn on behind a closed door and stomped her way there. Hiding in the bathroom…very smart. But Utau was so angry that she didn't care where he was.

She swung the door open.

She was so angry that she didn't care that he was her brother and that she had liked him before. In the state that she was in, she'd probably kill him if she had the chance.

Utau lifted her head to meet his gaze.

She was so angry that…she forgot that the shower turning on mean he was going to be _taking_ a shower…and that he'd be half nude.

Utau was staring straight into a bare chest—_Ikuto's_ bare chest.

Her cheeks, flushed from her anger, turned into blush of embarrassment as she lowered her gaze, avoiding his chest. That wasn't a very smart choice because now she was staring at his boxers. Her face was almost as hot as the anger that had burned in her moments before.

Ikuto had…_changed_. She remembered seeing him like this as a little kid. She still blushed that time but he was only cute then. Now he was…_hot_. _Really_ hot.

Peeling her gaze from her brother's blue boxers, she looked into his face. It held a smirk that looked _way _too familiar.

"I-I…uh…" she stammered, still embarrassed by the state he was in.

"Need anything?" he asked with a sigh. "Or did you just come to see me in my boxers?" The smirk was back.

"No!" she immediately shouted. "I wanted to, uh…" Her mind went blank at the sight of him and she felt the feelings she had felt for him before flood back into her heart. She had a sudden urge to lay a hand on his chest and she quickly scrambled back to the door, just in case her hand would suddenly have a mind of its own.

Another stupid choice. The sight of him further back made Utau gasp out loud. She was reluctant to admit it to herself, but he looked even better from further back. Right in front of her, the guy she liked, and possibly still liked, stood in front of her in only his boxers. His blue hair fell in front of his eyes in such a sexy way and she could clearly see his toned muscles.

Utau spun herself around, not letting her thoughts wander. That was a better choice.

"I came to, uh…" How could she smack him at a time like this? Utau franticly tried to think of another reason. "Tell you to apologize!" she told the door. "G-Go and apologize!"

She heard footsteps coming to her, or, most likely, the door.

Utau was just about to move out of his way when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Her back was pressed firmly against his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto told her. "For not taking your feelings seriously those past few years."

_I-Ikuto! _

Utau refused to look in the mirror, for her face was probably so red it put a tomato to shame.

"I-I-Ikuto!" she shouted. "L-Let me go." She wanted to believe that she wasn't only resisting because Amu still loved him. She wanted to believe that she didn't like him, didn't still love him. But she was close, _very_ close to giving in.

"No." The word was whispered into her ear. Utau could feel his hot breath on it.

"L-Let me go…" Her words got weaker and weaker by the moment. When Ikuto spun her around and lowered his face, Utau didn't have the strength to resist.

This must be what Amu felt everyday. She wanted to resist but couldn't. Ikuto made Utau feel like…she felt like…Amu.

Realization hit her and the blonde stepped out of the way just as his lips were about to lower onto hers. Her hands were out in front of her to stop him if he tried to force himself on her again.

"Stop," she said firmly. "I'm not Amu. I never will be _anything_ like her. If you want her…go. Ap-ol-o-gize," she emphasized each syllable to make it clear, then walked out the room leaving Ikuto with a face of mixed emotions—anger, surprise, guilt and frustration.

Utau wanted to be alone now. She walked towards the doors, stepping in the sand and heading to the beach.

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"I'm sorry Kukai," Amu finally said. She didn't know if he was still asleep or not, but she said it anyways. "Ikuto hurt you, and it was all my fault."

She waited for a while. No response. Thinking that he must've still been asleep, Amu went back to her thinking. And of course, the center of her thoughts never changed—Ikuto.

Could she do anything to make up for it? What did he want from her?

_Everything, _a voice in her mind whispered. _He wants everything. Or he did._

The dam to her tears was about to break again after those three words were thought. But she couldn't ignore how right she was. After that, she didn't think Ikuto wanted what he wanted before.

Why she just _have_ to fall asleep in Utau's room? Why did Utau _have_ to chat in _her_ room? Why did Ikuto _have_ to make her go to the beach?

The list! She still hadn't finished it. And he'd asked her to think about why he'd done it. Maybe he'd forgive her.

Amu scrambled up to get the list, remembering it was in her shoe. But Kukai's voice froze her.

"I like you Hinamori." _What did he just say?_ "No, _Amu_. I like you Amu."

Those words rang in her mind, and kept on repeating.

_I like you Amu…I like you…I like you…_

They didn't make her feel anything but guilt. And the more those words repeated, the more Kukai's voice started to morph into Ikuto's. Kukai's voice got lower and sexier and Ikuto's voice filled her mind.

_I like you Amu…I like you…I _love_ you…_

She wanted to hear those words from Ikuto, not Kukai. His voice was like a sweet melody, _very_ addicting. It played over and over in her mind, almost putting Amu into a trance.

But it was Kukai that said those words, not Ikuto.

"What exactly happened when I was asleep?" she asked slowly, worried that she'd done something incredibly…wrong.

"Why?"

"Just tell me!" she yelled impatiently. "I want to know!"

"You su—

"Yes!"

"You…" he hesitated. "…pulled me down…on top of you."

Amu gulped. This was sounding bad.

"And you…kissed me. After a while, Ikuto came in and saw." She heard him gulp too.

"After a while? So we were kissing for a long time?"

"Y-Yeah."

_Why didn't you wake me up?_

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Amu's voice was soft, almost a whimper.

Silence. But that silence was all Amu needed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she repeated, voice rising. "Why didn't you wake me up? Why? Why? _Why_?" Amu was screaming now, the dam to her tears breaking once more as her vision blurred. "Do you know what you did?" The pinkette turned to face him so he could see her tears…her sadness…her anger. "Ikuto saw it…he _saw_ it! He probably _hates_ me now!" She was sobbing…wailing.

Strong hands were suddenly gripping her shoulders, but she didn't peel her hands away from her soaked face. She was shaking now.

"Calm down," Kukai said softly.

Finally peeling her hands away from her face, she lowered her gaze to the ground and started to pound her fists on his chest. She had the right to take her anger out on him. He was the one who didn't wake her up. He was the reason why Ikuto got angry. He was the reason why Ikuto hated her.

"Amu! Calm down," he told her firmly, trying to get a grip on her wrists.

"Don't call me Amu!" More yelling and sobbing.

"Calm. Down." Kukai managed to push her back and pin her against the wall. The pounding continued. "Hinamori!"

"Don't touch me! Don't do anything! I want Ikuto! Bring him back! Make him not hate me!"

"Hinamori! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay?" he shouted above her voice.

"That doesn't _help_! What could you possibly—

She was cut off by Kukai's lips. He was kissing her. After she'd ranted about only wanting Ikuto. He was actually _kissing_ her.

_Stop!_

Amu tried to push him away but he had her hands pinned against the wall.

Forcing himself on her…who did he think he was? No one did that to her. What kind of person did that to the person he likes? No one did that. No one but…Ikuto. But she _let_ Ikuto do those kinds of things. He understood her. He understood when no meant no and when no meant 'I'm embarrassed to admit it but don't stop'.

She tried to kick, but that only led to having her right leg straddled.

_Damn it! Damn him! STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!_

The rosette ripped her hands free from his grip. Just as she was about to push him away, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Let me—

His lips pressed onto hers once more.

_Ikuto! Help me!_

Amu clawed at his back, trying to dig her nails in as deep as she could.

The door suddenly swung open, hitting the wall with a bang.

"Amu!" _Ikuto! _"We need to talk and…" _Ikuto! Help!_

Kukai continued to kiss her and Amu hoped that Ikuto could come and _kill_ him. But the door swung shut just as fast as it had opened. Ikuto left. He saw. _Again_. He was sure to hate her now. He'd probably ignore her for the rest of his life.

But she needed him. She _needed_ him. He was that one tiny thing that changed her life. The perfect guy…the perfect man…her other half…her _life_.

Getting her leg free, she bent it and kneed Kukai in the place where men didn't want to get kneed. He let her go as he doubled over. Amu took her chance to escape and ran out of the room.

She practically broke the door down and ran into the room. Ikuto was lying on the bed, an arm cushioning his head. He was staring at the ceiling blankly, not paying attention to her at all.

Amu couldn't take it. She ran to the bed and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she sobbed, crying onto his shoulder. "It was all my fault! I shouldn't have gone with Utau. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I shouldn't have done anything! I should've stayed here!" Amu never knew she'd get this desperate, but she _was _this desperate for him. "Kukai forced himself on me! He didn't wake me up when I was dreaming. I'm sorry Ikuto! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Her mouth was moving on it's own. Her words seemed like that of another person's. Hinamori Amu never did this. She wasn't supposed to beg for forgiveness. She was supposed to act cool about everything and blush furiously when she got embarrassed. Something was controlling her. It was…it was…her heart? The thing that got shattered into pieces and didn't matter to her anymore?

Amu raised her head and cupped his face in her hands. She looked at his face. His expression was…blank. Expressionless. No smile, no smirk, no nothing. He didn't care.

"Ikuto! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" she shouted. "The list! The list!" Amu frantically got up and searched her pockets. Fumbling with the slip of paper, she quickly unfolded it, coming close to tearing it with her shaky grip. "F-Feed you…Okay! Just wait…" Amu was desperate—too desperate. What was happening to her?

She grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the lid, and poured some into her mouth. Then she made her way to Ikuto, crawled onto the bed, and lowered her mouth to his. Her tears were mixing with the water that had escaped from her mouth. And both liquids were dripping onto Ikuto.

Amu continued to kiss him until he suddenly jerked. She scrambled up as he coughed.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Choke me?" Ikuto yelled at her in a manner that he'd never spoken in before. Amu didn't know if it was possible, but her heart seemed to disappear after that.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai…" she repeated those words over and over again. "I-I'll leave…" Amu turned around. She was still crying. She didn't think she could ever stop crying.

"Amu, I…"

But Amu didn't hear him. She didn't care. She didn't respond. Just gripped the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open.

"Amu, wait." She heard the creak of the mattress as he got off.

"No. It's okay. I'll leave." She tried to pull herself together as she stepped out of the room. "I'll ask Utau if I can stay in her room." Forcing a smile, though she didn't turn around, she reached back to close the door.

"Hold it."

Suddenly, something hit her at the back of her head. She was about to ignore it but Ikuto called her name and she spun around, searching the floor in front of her for what it was. She spotted the brown wrapper on the beige carpet and bent to pick it up. Chocolate. Amu carefully placed it in the palm of her hand as if it was a fragile piece of glass and slowly looked up at him.

_Did he throw it at my head on purpose? Is this a goodbye gift?_

"I never said you could leave." Ikuto pulled her back in the room and locked the door behind her.

Amu was soon pinned against the wall, Ikuto holding her hands in place above her head. He ripped the chocolate bar open with his teeth and placed the candy in her mouth.

The rosette's eyes were still wide in awe. She suddenly started to panic. She didn't know if it was because Kukai had done something similar before and the fear was still lingering or if it was just her natural reaction. Amu started to struggle, trying to rip her wrists from his grip. She didn't spit the candy out though, and she didn't know why.

Ikuto came up flush against her. He brushed her hair back from her face, keeping his hand on her head.

She felt the feeling of blushing come back to her and her cheeks heated to that familiar warmth.

A piece came back.

"Feed me Amu," he whispered, causing her to blush furiously.

A few more pieces came back.

When Amu still didn't react, Ikuto lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her first. That seemed to click a switch and she started to kiss him back. Amu was…happy. So happy that when Ikuto licked her bottom lip, she instantly gave him entrance. The piece of chocolate was still in her mouth but, judging from the way Ikuto's tongue was dominating hers, not for long.

Her heart was being put back together, piece by piece, as he kissed her. It felt like ages since she was kissed like that. With so much affection and deepness. When Ikuto broke the kiss for air, Amu felt like pulling him right back against her. She almost did, but Ikuto's voice stopped her.

"Careful, Amu-koi." Her heart was glowing by now. "I _really_ like chocolate," he whispered, his breath warming her lips.

And the kiss was back, chocolate still in Amu's mouth. It had melted already but Ikuto was still trying to get it. Even just a small bit of its flavor.

Ikuto _did_ like chocolate. He was getting aggressive. When he still didn't have enough, he pushed her on the bed, hoping that he'd have better access.

Amu's hands were finally free and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When Ikuto's hands started to wander, she pulled him closer and hugged him tighter. Not letting him do anything else. It was too early. Kisses were enough.

"Ikuto, stop," she said, breaking the kiss. "It's enough."

"No." He kissed her again, then stopped. "Damn it, I can't stop." Ikuto ran a hand through his hair, his navy locks falling back into place perfectly.

"Well stop," Amu said with a smile. "I'm really sorry Ikuto."

"Its my fault. I should've trusted you more." Then he smirked. "But you better not get me jealous again. I don't know what I'd do."

The pinkette blushed, and then giggled. "You were jealous?" She thought she saw a light blush appear on his face. He never blushed. Now he knew how she felt.

He looked away. "And? So what?"

"Nothing." Amu giggled again. She felt whole now and her heart was back. It felt good, but not as good as when Ikuto kissed her. She'd never admit that though, but Ikuto probably already knew.

"No more laughing about me. You get a punishment."

* * *

**Lena: Aaaaaand we're back to Amuto! :)**

**Ikuto: I'm thankful to that piece of chocolate. **

**Kitsu: I'm not...**

**Amu: Lena-chan...I'm not _that_ desperate for Ikuto... *blushes***

**Kitsu: Twi-**

**Lena: NO! *covers Kitsu's mouth* I'm sorry for the cliché-ness, okay? Ikuto! It's time for hugs!  
**

**Kitsu: Whatever... -_-**

**Ikuto: T_T... Let's just get this over with...**

**Lena: Line up everyone! ^^**

**Ikuto: *Hugs everyone* Thank you for reviewing... -_-**

**Amu: I-I want a hug too...**

**Ikuto: No. You're special. No hugs for you.**

**Amu: Ehhhhh? O_O**

**Ikuto: *Smirk* You get a kiss. *Kisses***

**Kitsu: *Covers eyes* Enough of the fluffiness! Everyone, R&R and tell Lena to cut it with the fluff.**

**Lena: Awww *purses lips* Kitsu-chan. You're no fun... **


	10. 10 Things to Do

**Lena: NOOOOOOO! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAAAHHH!**

**Kitsu: -_-' Get over it. You've got Familiar Stranger to post after this.**

**Ikuto: Is that another Amuto story?**

**Lena: Yup! :D  
**

**Amu: And what's the plot?**

**Lena: Not telling! Go read it! ^^**

**Ikuto: As long as its Amuto...**

**Lena: Haha! I just remembered! Number 10 is so awesome! :D**

**Kitsu: *Snicker* Best one out of all.**

**Amu: What is it?**

**Kitsu/Lena/Ikuto: Not telling... *smirk***

**Amu: WHAT? IS IT BAD?!**

**Kitsu: *Snicker***

**Lena: HAHA! You'll find out! XD Anyways, disclaimer please...**

**Kistu: Lena-baka does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Amu: If she did...**

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara's plot would've changed a long time ago.**

* * *

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"P-Punishment?"

"For making me jealous," he said simply. "You get a punishment."

Amu's wrists were back to being held together above her head. She couldn't turn her head since Ikuto's other hand was holding her chin and forcing her to look at him. It was these embarrassing moments when Amu _didn't_ want to look at him, but he seemed to know that and made her look at him even more.

Her uncontrollable blush felt like it was going to melt her cheeks. Ikuto was smirking. It was always like that. His smirk was almost like a switch to turn on her blush.

"W-What i-is it?" She had to ask, even if her words were stumbling pass her lips. "Ikuto I…" Amu tried to turn away but his grip on her chin grew firmer.

"Hmm…let me think…" He pretended to ponder at the question, looking away for a split second. "Ah! I get to change something on your list."

"M-My list?" Change her list? It couldn't be… Amu's cheeks definitely melted then when that answer suddenly popped into her head. She avoided his gaze.

Ikuto brushed a hand across one of her burning cheeks.

"My, my Amu. Your cheeks are melting. What is it that you think I'm going to ask for?" His smirk told her he knew what she was thinking. "Look at me Amu. It's not that." She did look at him. Not only because of the firmness in his voice but also because his tone had completely changed from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Then what—

"What did Kukai do to you?" he demanded, cutting her off. Ikuto's features suddenly turned angry and hard, his eyes narrowing to slits and his smirk disappearing into a frown. "Amu. Tell me!" he demanded once more when she didn't answer. Amu didn't want to make him angry, but she didn't want to explain either. She felt guilty just thinking about what had happened and a sickening feeling poured into her mind—her lips had been kissed by someone other than Ikuto.

"N-No. It's fine. I'd rather just forget about it," she tried.

"No, I need to know. I need to know what he did. If he…no, wait." He sighed and pulled her closer to him in an embrace, falling down on the bed beside her. "Shit. I want to know what he did, but I don't. Just…"

"He did what you're doing right now," Amu answered, then decided to add, "But it feels different. When you hug me like this…" _I feel safe, and on the verge of suffocating you with a kiss. _

It really did feel different. Amu could never forget how she felt when Ikuto hugged her. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. His navy locks were tangled in her pink hair and when she inhaled, Ikuto's soapy scent wafted into her nose and soaked her mind of it so she would always remember it. She would always remember him.

"And? Tell me, Amu. I already forgive you, I just want to know," he whispered into her ear. "Please."

"I-Ikuto, I…its…he…" The pinkette sighed and she felt Ikuto shiver from her warm breath on his back. "Kukai…he…"

"No…wait," he stopped her. When he pulled back from her and she saw that smirk planted on his face once again, she blushed under his intense gaze. He twirled her hair around one of his fingers and cupped her face with his other hand. "Number nine, what did Kukai do to you?"

She blinked at him. Hadn't he just said that before? She blinked again before resuming to her answer.

"Well…Kukai, he—

Ikuto placed a finger on her lips.

"No talking." His smirk grew wider as he answered her unspoken question, "Don't answer, demonstrate."

Amu, being as dense as she was, pondered his reply as she was confused to what he meant. She quickly found her answer, though, and felt the all too familiar warmth of her blush rise to her cheeks.

"What…" she trailed off, stopping herself before Ikuto could say anything about the no talking rule. He was playing a game with her, and if she broke the rules, he'd give her a punishment that would lead to an entirely different game. It wasn't like Amu _didn't_ want to kiss those addicting lips that had touched hers so many times. She knew Ikuto was using this as an excuse for her to get all snuggly with him but she also assumed he could handle the situation better if she told him in this way.

As she stared into his eyes, she felt her lips move on their own. Dragging her head and body along with them, her lips locked with his and she dissolved into her own little fairytale, almost forgetting the reason she'd done it.

Ikuto's lips cleansed Amu's of Kukai's lips and his kiss completely erased the memory of Kukai's actions. Amu felt safe and relaxed in Ikuto's arms. So safe and relaxed that she almost forgot what had happened just hours before…

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

The staring contest between Amu and the black fabric never faltered. Amu stared at the outfit in horror she was going to wear, and the fabric stared back blankly. There was a loud rapping against the bathroom door that made Amu blink, signaling the end of the game. The dress had won—she had to wear it.

"Amu! Hurry up or I'll open the door!" Ikuto shouted from the other side.

"No! I told you that I won't put it on if you're in here staring at my half naked body!" she yelled back, the metal image of the said situation making her cheeks flush. Amu knew Ikuto couldn't see her, and she couldn't see him, but she was sure he'd smirked then.

"I won't come in, just please hurry up Amu-koi!" he whined in a childlike voice. "I wanna see you in that costume! Hurry up and put it on!"

As if on cue, the French Maid costume dropped from where she'd hung it and landed right in front of her on the bathroom counter. It was gesturing for Amu to quickly put it on.

"I-I'm putting it on! J-Just wait!" she called back, resuming to staring at the cosplay costume.

After many minutes of encouraging herself that she could do it and Ikuto calling at her to hurry up, she finally gave in, took a deep breath, and lifted her shirt above her head. It was such a small movement, but she was stiff and nervous so it felt like it had taken all her energy. So, in only her bra and jeans, she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, continuing to encourage herself.

Ikuto chose that moment to barge in and open the door. Amu wished there was a lock on the door, but it was too late since he'd already entered. She let out a yelp of surprise as she scrambled to grab her shirt to cover her chest. Ikuto was still watching her every move, showing no shame on staring at her body.

"I-Ikuto? What are you looking at?" she practically yelled after she'd finally covered her chest with her shirt and noticed his intense stare. Her cheeks were back to that shade of pink again, but Ikuto was…blushing?

"Oh, uh, I-I'll just…" Stuttering? "Hurry up, okay? I-I thought you'd be done by now." He backed out of the room with a tint of pink on his cheeks. It was so faint that Amu could hardly see it, but it was definitely there.

There weren't any more break-ins from Ikuto and Amu finally managed to get the costume on after a while of encouraging and deep breaths. She had been standing in front of the door in case Ikuto would barge in again, so she couldn't see the mirror. Thank goodness. Amu didn't want to see what she looked like. But she'd rather have her own eyes see it than Ikuto. Too bad it was about to be seen by both people.

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

What was wrong with him? He'd seen Amu in her bra before, why had his cheeks felt so warm when he saw it this time?

Ikuto buried his head in his hands as he stood in front of the bathroom, waiting for Amu to hurry up and change. She'd been procrastinating for about fifteen minutes after he walked in. Was she too embarrassed to see him? He thought of knocking again but his knuckles already hurt from so much knocking. Deciding she wouldn't be done anytime soon, he made his way to their bed. Sleeping. That was a good idea.

So he did exactly that. Ikuto flopped down on his bed, closed his eyes, and let himself slip into the dream world.

"_I-Ikuto…" Amu's face was right in front of his. She was so close to him, so close that her sakura coloured hair tickled his forehead. "I-Ikuto…" She just kept repeating his name. When Ikuto tried to reply, his words seemed to be swallowed by the air before him. No one could hear him._

"_Hey Amu! Come over here!" a familiar voice called out. Kukai. That goddamned Kukai._

"_Hmm? What is it?" Amu looked up, her voice cheerful. Too cheerful. "Oh!" Her eyes brightened. "Kukai! I'm coming!" She giggled as she ran and jumped into his arms. He caught her and spun her around, laughing along with her._

What the hell?

"_Kukai! Ikuto's not answering me! Why not?" Amu's voice had turned cute and childlike. "He's not saying anything! What happened?" She added a pout. "Do you think he hates me? He's always doing perverted things…I don't know if he actually likes me or not…"_

No Amu! It's not like that! _Ikuto tried to scream, but of course, no words came out of his mouth._

"_Don't bother with him. I'm right here—you don't need him." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"_

"_Ohhh! I want chocolate!" She giggled again as he carried her, bridal-style, away until Ikuto couldn't see them anymore. But Kukai's words were still set on repeat in his mind. _

You don't need him…you don't need him…

_Ikuto tried to call for her, but his vocal chords weren't working. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, the only thing he could do was see. Torture. It was torture seeing _his_ Amu being taken away by a friend. He felt betrayed._

_Before Ikuto could try to yell her name again, Amu's voice called out for the second time._

"_Nagi? Can you teach me how to dance?"_

"_Of course," Nagihiko replied. "I'd love to have a dance partner. Especially you Amu-chan." _

_The purple haired boy took Amu's hand, twirled her around and dipped her, his face getting dangerously close to hers. He led her through some more dance steps before spinning her again and bringing her into his arms so her back was against his torso. They returned each other's smiles as they breathed heavily and they soon disappeared just like the others, leaving Ikuto behind washed with misery._

I have to be dreaming. This isn't real…Amu!

_The dream was like a mosquito, sucking away all his happiness while leaving him to tend the big bubble of despair it had left. Everything stung. _

"_Joker, I have become a man worthy of you now," another voice spoke. Ikuto was sure he recognized it. "Do you accept me as your lover?" Kairi._

_Amu appeared, blushing uncontrollably. She looked like she wanted to say something, but it wouldn't get pass her lips._

"_K-Kairi, I've accepted you ever since the time you confessed!" the pinkette blurted out, her blush rising tenfold. "And c-call me Amu. I'm not the Joker anymore. That's over now."_

_It was horrifying, watching the girl he loved confess to all his friends. He wanted to scream. Just jump up and scream in misery. If he could, he'd rip all of them into shreds and take Amu back. She didn't belong with them. She only belonged to one person, and it was him—Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

"_Amu." Kairi pulled her into an embrace. "I will forever remember you as Joker. Our best memories were the time when you were Joker. We met when you were Joker, I confessed when you were Joker." He entwined his fingers in hers. "When we make new memories, I will remember that Joker is what made those memories possible."_

"_K-Kairi…I…" Amu was at a loss for words. _

_Ikuto wanted to bury his heads in his hands. He was the only one who could make Amu feel that way, he was the only one who could make her blush like that. Kairi was taking her away from him. _Everyone_ was taking her away from him._

"_Tadase-kun!" a singsong voice called from the distance. It was Amu—again. "My prince!" The two appeared before him, embracing each other. Tadase was blushing as she clutched him tightly. The sight made Ikuto want to gag._

"_H-Hinamori-san?" _

"_Amu. Call me Amu!" she whined. "No need to be formal! I like you, you like me, we don't need to be formal!" _

_Her words made the kiddy king blush more but he complied and stared into her eyes again, smiling an innocent smile as his feminine voice rang out._

"_Amu, do you love me?"_

_She immediately nodded vigorously, her pink locks swaying and flying with each nod._

"_I love you Tadase!" she declared and moved up those few inches to kiss him. The couple then disappeared, becoming one with the blue sky behind them._

"_Amu!" His vocal cords had finally sprung into action. "_Amu!_" And he was sure he was going to ruin them now. Ikuto yelled her name over and over again. "Don't go!" The bluenette had never cried before, yet he felt like he was going to now. His throat felt tight and his vision was starting to blur._

"_Ikuto!"_

"_Amu!"_

"_Ikuto! Get up!" It was Utau. "Get up! Stop!" The blonde was hugging him tightly, almost cutting off his airway. "I'm here…its okay…" she tried to soothe him, but Ikuto was still yelling._

"_Don't go! Amu!"_

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

Ikuto wasn't waking up. He had been calling her name over and over for 10 minutes. Amu had tried shaking him, she'd tried hugging him, but he wouldn't wake up. He couldn't hear her when she tried to soothe him…what was there to do?

"_Amu!_" Ikuto yelled again. He sounded like he was being tortured, yet there was nothing she could do.

"Ikuto! Its okay, I'm here! Everything's fine…" she tried, whispering into his ear. It wasn't working.

Amu buried her head in his chest in frustration, his yelling making his chest vibrate. She could hear his heart beating at a rapid speed. What was he dreaming about? What had happened to her to make him act like this? What could she do?

"Ikuto! Wake up!" she yelled into his chest. No response and the pinkette groaned.

Because of her squirming around while burying her face deeper into his chest, a button of Ikuto's shirt had come undone. It seemed like Amu had stared at that button for hours as a _naughty_ thought crept into her mind, making her blush crazily. She tried to resist it but, even if her conscience was telling her not to do it, something in her mind was screaming at her to comply with that naughty thought. Amu's hands moved on their own as she unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Her hands were on it in moments, tracing random patterns across his burning skin. His muscles seemed to relax at her touch and his shouts soon faded to soft whispers.

"Amu…Amu…" he called. "Don't go…stay…"

"Ikuto," she replied. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." The pinkette smiled down at him, her fingers still tracing weird patterns and lines on his chest. She tried shaking him again, and Ikuto stirred, mumbling her name once more.

"Amu!" he gasped as his eyes suddenly opened. Confusion filled his gaze as he stared at her, but that confusion soon turned to relief.

"Are you okay, Ikuto?" she asked.

"Yeah…" He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Amu gasped and quickly pulled her hands away from his chest when his gaze went to his unbuttoned shirt. Her cheeks were flushed as he stared back at her, the edges of his mouth tugging outwards into a smirk.

"Since when did you get so perverted, Amu?"

"I-I d-didn't d-do th-that!" she stammered. "I-I-I j-just…" Amu looked down, avoiding his gaze. When she finally had the courage to look back up, Ikuto had a look of guilt in his eyes.

He reached out to touch the hem of her cosplay outfit. "I'm glad you finally got that on. You look beautiful."

Amu's eyes widened at the compliment.

"Th-Thanks, I guess…B-But it's not like I wanted to wear it! It was you! I thought you said you were _changing_ the list, not _adding_ to it!" she accused, though it was intended to be playful. She hadn't expected his answer.

"Sorry, you can take it off if you want. I don't want to force you." He took her hand in his. "Go take it off." Ikuto turned her hand around and kissed her palm. He sighed. "I've done horrible things to you, haven't I? I'm sorry, Amu. Forgive me."

"W-Wait, what? Ikuto?" What was he saying? What had his dream been about? "I-I guess I can take it off. But for your information, I'm _not_ changing in front of you!" Amu knew that saying that would lead him into asking for it even more, but that was the reason why she said it.

"I didn't say that you were. You can go change in the bathroom." Expressionless. That was the word that described his tone.

"Okay…fine." She turned around to leave. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure." When he walked closer to her, he hesitated. Amu was the confident one this time and grabbed his arm, leading him to the bathroom. When they got there, she pushed him inside. "Ikuto, go take a shower. Or at least wash your face. That dream did something to you and I want it to stop!"

"No, I'm fine," he dismissed her suggestion.

"No, go," she stated firmly, pulling him closer and looking at him straight in the eye. He started to lean down and she knew he was going to kiss her, but he hesitated, stopped, and moved away, muttering something as he walked in the bathroom.

"Ikuto? What happened in that dream? Why are you acting like this?" Amu asked, grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"Are you sure you love me? What about Nagihiko? Or Kukai? Or even Tadase?" he responded with another question, and Amu was taken aback.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you!" Amu couldn't help it, but her voice was rising. "Isn't it clear that I love you? After all those things I did? Ikuto, why can't you figure that out? I even _said_ it to you before!" She was taking out all her frustration on him. It wasn't right, but she didn't know what to do. "Ikuto, what the hell happened in that dream?"

She knew he was surprised at the anger in her voice, and she thought she saw hurt in his eyes. She immediately felt guilty.

"I don't know you. Where did the old Ikuto go? I want the old Ikuto back. The one who always teased me and did whatever he pleased with me. The one who understood my feelings even if he didn't make it completely obvious," she said gently, trying to get rid of her anger. "Ikuto, stop this. I don't want it."

"You sure?" he whispered. When she nodded, he sighed. "It was a nightmare. Horrible. Torture. Amu, promise not to leave my side?"

"I wouldn't, Ikuto," she assured, then lifted onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

"Oh no! What about number 10? I don't have time!" Amu paced back and forth across the sidewalk, her list in hand. "Ikuto? What do I do? We're leaving now!"

He chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be able to complete it on the car, Amu," Ikuto assured as he placed their bags in the backseat of his car.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now get in, we're leaving," he told her as he held the car door open like the gentleman he was. Amu giggled as she thanked him, stepping into the vehicle. "You got your seatbelt on?" She nodded and he stepped on the accelerator, the resort slowly shrinking until it was just a small dot in the distance.

"Okay, so number 10 is…" she announced after a few more turns on the the road and more trees whizzing pass them. Amu unfolded the slip of paper.

_1. Wear the clothes that I prepared for you. They're in the closet._

_2. You gotta show a lot of PDA towards me outside._

_3. Give me the privilege of kissing you until you're done with the list and the privilege of not needing to respect your privacy._

_4. Play 7 Minutes in Heaven with me (and everyone else). You're my partner._

_5. Kiss me. If I'm drunk when you read this, you have to do what I ask for until I'm sober._

_6. Amusement park date. You have to go in the haunted house. I know you like it._

_7. We're going to the beach. Make sure to pick out a really sexy bikini! _

_8. Feed me, but not with any utensils or hands. What can you use? Figure it out. :)_

_9. French maid costume is prepared for you. Wear it. You're my maid now. _

_Amu's eyes skimmed over the first nine things on the list. She found it surprising that she'd gotten everything done in 3 days. Trying __not__ to recall the memories was hard since her cheeks had heated after reading the first one. She tried to take her mind off the first nine things and focused on the last one. Now was the time…the last thing on her list:_

_10. Sign your name on this slip of paper. If you read this number before you've done number 1, you don't need to do the first nine things. Try not to scream after you read this. :)_

Again, Ikuto knew everything. Amu wanted to scream and rant about number ten all day. Instead, she slowly turned to Ikuto.

"Are you saying that if I went over the list before I did it, I wouldn't have had to do all those things?" she asked, irritated. "And all I needed to do was sign my name?"

"Naïve." Was all he said and he smirked. That smirk turned into a chuckle, and that turned into a laugh. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to go over things when they're handed to you?" Ikuto was laughing so hard, he had to park the car by a restaurant in order to ensure their safety.

All the while, Amu was sitting in her seat, blushing and seething at the same time.

"**IKUTO!"**

**░▒▓▒░10 Things to Do░▒▓▒░**

Amu gripped the handle to Ikuto's door. They were finally back home, and after ranting for the entire ride, Amu was out of breath and wanted to flop down on Ikuto's bed. Home. That was what Ikuto's house was to her. Home. His house was so comfortable, and nice. No little sisters to worry about and no overprotective fathers. There was one person living in the house, and it was the person she needed most.

_If only I could stay for a few more days…_

"Are you sure you don't hate me for doing that?" Amu knew he was referring to number ten on his list. She was angry, but not at him. Amu was angry at herself for not going over the list in the first place. Though, she'd realized, if she hadn't done all those nine things, it wouldn't have been fun anymore. No matter how embarrassing any of those things were, she knew she'd had a good time. And now she knew Ikuto truly loved her, and he knew she loved him.

"Of course I don't hate you," she replied.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Nagihiko, or Kukai? Or even Tadase?"

She turned around and smiled up at him, pulling him closer.

"I only want you," she whispered. "Besides, Nagihiko's got Rima, and Kukai's got Utau. They're taken."

"What about the kiddy king?"

"You mean Tadase?" Her smile widened as laughter bubbled up her throat. It wasn't her true opinion on her former crush, but it was still funny. "Well…I'm not lesbian."

* * *

**Lena: Hahaha! XD Awesome ending! **

**Ikuto: Amu finally agrees on my opinion on the Kiddy King.**

**Kitsu: Don't you mean Kiddy _Queen_?**

**Ikuto: Kitsu! That's a good name. I'll call him that from now on.**

**Amu: Guys, don't be so hard on- WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE NUMBER 10 _THAT_?  
**

**Ikuto: Naïve. *smirk*  
**

**Lena: Naïve... *smirk***

**Kitsu: *Snickers***

**Lena: Kitsu! If you would...**

**Kitsu: Please R&R!**

**Lena: Oh, and go check out my poll on my profile! You can vote which story you want posted next! :D**

**Ikuto: Go vote for something with a lot of Amuto!**

**Amu: Try not to make it too fluffy...**

**Kitsu: Like that's possible... T_T**

**Lena: Bye bye 10 Things to Do! We're moving on now! Thank you to everyone who waited for each chapter, even when it took weeks to upload! :D Hope you read more stories by me! ^_~**

* * *

**NOTE!**

**I realized that I haven't put whether Utau forgives Kukai or not...GOMENASAI! But...I was focusing on Amuto so... again, GOMENASAI! DX Let's just say Utau tries to kill him again and then they make up...? ^^**


End file.
